


Red Velvet | Battle Of the Eastern Legends

by Yeokseokbam



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutality and Violence, F/F, Irene is a witch, Lesbians, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character(s), Multi, be prepared for slow updates, hansol is a prince, idk what this is, oh yeah joy is a cougar, seulgi is also a princess, seulgi is good at archery, seungkwan is really smart, some vulgar language, sort of a hybrid!au???, wendy is a samuri, yeri is a fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeokseokbam/pseuds/Yeokseokbam
Summary: When the kingdom of Jiangong is attacked, Seulgi is left with the task of protecting the only rightful heir to the throne, her nephew Hansol.  In search of the king emperor of the three kingdoms, Seulgi encounters things she'd never imagined and people she'd never dream of befriending.





	1. Attack on the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing much to say here other than enjoy the read of the idea that formed in my head about a year ago ;)  
> If you wish to translate or re-upload elsewhere, please pm me!
> 
> You can find me on aff (asian fan fics) with the same u/n: yeokseokbam

Attack On The Palace

-

Kang Seulgi, daughter of Kang Hanmin, the late King of the Jiangong Kingdom. Hangong, being her eldest brother and present ruler of Jiangong, the second kingdom of its trio. He was spiteful in the eyes of most his subjects due to his rash nature. Also because of the incident between him and his sister.

The whole Kingdom knew of the 'outcast' named Kang Seulgi. Nonetheless, Seulgi was never ashamed. She never asked for the life that royalty demanded. Negotiations between nations and endless voyages weren't appealing in her eyes. Although Seulgi did enjoy visiting villages along the shoreline, long days out at sea didn't seem attractive to her.

Maybe it was because she felt more stable on land.

On this particular day, the sun shone through the foliage of the palace mountains, the rays of sunshine lighting the forest floor. Seulgi had geared up, sporting her hunting boots and attire. She wore her loose cotton singlet, and atop she had her leather hunting jacket.

She wore long black leggings that allowed her to move about freely, unlike her formal dresses that she had to wear around the palace grounds. The female had set out to the east side of the palace and followed the rocky path towards her normal spot along the riverbank.

With her worn out shaft strung on her left shoulder, she straddled her bow diagonally along her chest from her right shoulder, the string resting across her chest and the valley of the bow between her shoulder blades.

The forest was alive with various sounds, Seulgi feeling she could identify each one. She could feel the forest breathing within her. When the forest thrived, so did she. She knew these mountains like the back of her palm.

On the way to the river, Seulgi spotted a wild squirrel sitting just at the edge of a bush. It seemed preoccupied with its foraging.

Seulgi took a few steps closer and found that it was looking through the bush of berries. She chuckled at it. It turned at the sound of Seulgi's laughter and titled its head. It didn't seemed scared at the company of a person, in which Seulgi was confused.

Usually an animals instinct would be to turn and run right? But the animal just stared at her, as if trying to figure something out. Seulgi looked back, a curious glint in her eyes. She reached out, wanting to touch it, but it recoiled, turning and disappearing up the mountain trail, and into the bushes.

That was odd. She thought.

Nonetheless, Seulgi continued on her way to the river. If her brother ever found out about what she did during her spare time, she'd surely have been dead by now. Seulgi found it amusing at how much her brother had changed ever since he took to the throne. The kingdom never did exaggerate the consequences of royalty.

She remembers the day of his coronation like it was yesterday. Right after the ceremonial feast, all her siblings were escorted to their new quarters. All of her siblings were taken to the west side of the palace to settle into their new living quarters, the royal chambers. However, Seulgi was taken south side of the mountain, to a rather spacious set of rooms in the servants sector.

It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be from first glance. Her quarters were still very much the same, her own personal library, dressing room, retirement room, dining room, bathing quarters and of course a room for food preparation.

That was the day she met Ji Eun, her loyal maiden. Ji Eun was always good to her, considering she was only a year older than herself. She let Ji Eun visit home often, and in return Ji Eun worked diligently.

She could hear the river before she arrived, the rush much faster than usual. Taking rest on a rock near the water, Seulgi stripped a bush of berries and snacked happily. From her boulder, Seulgi could see the main city of Jiangong, and the shoreline which harbored several trading ships.

Jiangong used to be known for the mining of minerals and goods within its mountains, but it was deemed too dangerous of a trade to maintain due to the uncharted and haphazardly made courses that overtime caused the ground to become unstable. So, the kingdom relied on it's abundance of crops for trading.

The first few years were quite a struggle, but once the harbour had opened, traders from across the globe came in everyday. Seulgi had to admit that her brother was at fault for the success of the kingdom for the past ten years. He was indeed a smart man, but also merciless.

Seulgi couldn't say that she hated her other siblings. Even though they looked down upon her, she was always treated kindly by her brother. If not, how could she have her own living quarters? She knew her brother didn't like the fact that she had to be treated as minor in the palace, but that was just the way it was.

The youngest was the least valuable.

But Seulgi never knew that being the least wanted would come to her advantage.

Upon hearing a loud gong, Seulgi's head snapped in the direction of the sound, almost immediately readying her bow.

Seulgi came to a crouched postition, ducking behind a lilac bush. From her hideout, Seulgi didn't see anything out of the ordinary. After a few moments, she stood. Even though there wasn't anything she could see, she could definitely feel that something was off. She could feel an unwanted presence.

The girl decided that she'd better clear out and return. Making a quick escape, Seulgi began on her way at a risky pace considering the dangerous terrain she covering. When she neared the servants section of the palace she could hear shouts coming from the north of the palace.

On natural instinct, she drew her bow, racing over to see what was happening. Seulgi climbed higher into the forest, so that she could view the palace from the northeast corner. She couldn't see much; however she heard more than she'd have wanted to. She heard loud bangs, and more shouts each one as if crying out for help.

Seulgi felt a panic inside of her. From where she was concealed, she couldn't see much, only the stairs that lead to the grand entrance of the palace. To Seulgi's surprise and terror, a figure dressed in red, waving some sort of banner, emerged from the steps.

But what shocked the girl even more was the line of what she assumed to be soldiers following behind the figure. Row after row followed each other, each dressed from head to toe in sharp, bright red armour. Seulgi knew that this was no friendly visit from another kingdom. This was much worse.

The girl seemed to be frozen on the spot, curious yet frightened at the scene in front of her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, a rush that overcame her senses alike to the flow of water over rocks at the river she had just visited. Seulgi's breaths were unstable as her eyes darted back and forth trying to make sense of this situation. The lead soldier that held the banner started to shout out what Seulgi assumed to commands in a foreign language. Chinese maybe?

At this moment Seulgi thought how convenient it would've been if she'd listened during her mandarin tutoring lessons.

As soon as the words left the lead soldier's mouth, the lines behind him moved in the most amazing synchronization, grasping whatever weapon they were commanded to. Before Seulgi could process what was happening, she saw each soldier at the end of the line light a torch, then proceed to light an arrow.

The arrows they lit were then passed down the rows in an almost robotic way. Seulgi watched in amazement and fear at how perfect this army seemed to be. Seulgi was too in awe to comprehend their next move, or more so, their next target.

Aiming their bows towards the palace towers, the army released their flaming quills. Seulgi followed the flying instruments with her eyes and saw where they were hitting. They had aimed for the west side of the palace, exactly where her siblings living quarters were stationed.

The reality of it all struck Seulgi with fear and panic, the alarming feelings bursting in her chest. She stood, muttering to herself in a frightened mess.

"Hangong, Mira....I-I...I have to tell them."

Seulgi immediately got to her feet, and made for the west side of the palace, making sure to stay sealed within the mountain foliage. She stumbled through the bramble, batting away the branches with her arms. What made the journey even harder was the fact that tears were threatening to burst from her eyes, blurring her vision further.

That was when she started to hear it. The screams. The cries of pain, terror and more. It sent chills up her spine, all through her arms, but she kept running nonetheless, muttering each of her siblings names like a reverent prayer.

Smoke billowed from the tops of the castle towers ahead. Thick black smoke curling in a hypnotising swirl. Seulgi just hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. But she thought all too wrong.

When she came to a rocky path which she knew would lead to the west corner, Seulgi came to a stop. Nothing in her life could've prepared her for the amount of pain and suffering before her very eyes. When Seulgi looked up, all she could see was bright red flames and all she could feel was the overpowering heat that consumed the air.

The fire was everywhere, engulfing what used to be her sibling's living quarters. It burned everything in it's path, even the very trees Seulgi used to walk by every time she visited this part of the palace.

Seulgi couldn't believe it. A part of her wanted to run in there to save her only family, but the other part knew it was no use. They'd either have been captured or killed by now. Even if they did treat her like an unwanted sister, they were still her family. Her home.

But Seulgi couldn't just stand there and watch it all burn. Gripping her bow with determination, Seulgi charged forward. Never did she think she was brave enough to do something like this, but the fire that broiled within her couldn't be contained.

She had to do something.

Taking to the steps, Seulgi made her way closer to the flames. As she did, the heat and severity of the fire got worse and even harder to dodge, the hair on her arms singing. But she marched on. When she was close enough to the building, Seulgi realised that there was no way to even enter, let alone be the hero and save anyone.

From where she stood, Seulgi stared at what used to be the back entrance to the royal dining hall, burning and tearing away as the flames devour the ancient wood. No....this can't be. Seulgi wouldn't accept this, couldn't accept this.

Holding an arm to her face to shield her mouth and nose, Seulgi moved forward and past the back entrance, her next target being the side doors or any window. But the flames were taking a toll on her. The black smoke created from the flames wafted through the air and filled Seulgi's lungs, weighing her down as if her chest was constricted and bound by leather straps.

Finding it harder to breathe every second, Seulgi's visions was beginning to go blurry at the edges. You have to keep moving, Seulgi told herself. No matter what, you have to keep going.

With that in mind, Seulgi willed herself to move forward, even if she felt sluggish. But her strength could only last for a while. Stumbling through the smoke, Seulgi relied on her hearing rather than vision.

She could only see so far, but she could hear immensely well. She heard the roaring of the flames and from a distance, shouts in that same foreign language. Panic coursed through her, and she stayed still listening. 

The shouts had to be from soldiers. As Seulgi stayed in place, everything around her a blurry blazing mess, the sound of rough footsteps came closer. She knew that she should've ran, or hid somewhere, anything to steer herself clear from the unknown attackers. But she didn't.

Seulgi found herself in the middle of the mess, staring directly at the soldiers dressed in those wretched red suits. Before they could even register her presence, Seulgi, using her right hand, fitted an arrow into her bow, sending it to the only part of the body uncovered by the Armour. His neck.

The man didn't have time to scream before slumping to the floor. Now devoid of emotion and the pain gnawing inside her, Seulgi only thought of one thing: 

Killing the men responsible for this. 

Letting yet another arrow fly, Seulgi didn't wast a second. The second arrow buried itself into the neck of the second soldier, the third following for the other, each body dropping to the floor. Seulgi marched forward, closing in on the bodies and yanking her bloody arrows from them.

Let them come to me. She thought as she continued on, let them come and I will kill every one of them. 

The thought of saving her siblings had vanished from her mind and she could only think about her arrows piercing the necks of each of the soldiers, especially the one who had lead them in. He will die a slow death. 

As Seulgi neared what used to be the grand hall, Seulgi spotted a figure nearing her. Without hesitation, Seulgi lodged her arrow ready to let it fly. As the figure materialized, the girl realized it wasn't a soldier at all.

It was a boy. He was running, and screaming, his lungs hoarse. "Help! Help me! Please! Father?" He coughed in between the words, the girl guessing that it was due to the smoke.

The boy stopped in his tracks when his desperate eyes landed on Seulgi. His face was covered in black charring and there was an obvious burn across his right arm, the sleeves of his garment tarnished and singed. 

"Aunt Seulgi?" 

Seulgi, who was still holding her arrow, tilted her head. This boy. She knew him. And his garments...he wore the royal blue robe. And the medallion hanging from his neck...it was engraved with the royal seal.

However, Seulgi didn't lower her bow. Instead, she moved in and started saying. "Wh-Who are you? Why...why...." As his face became clearer, Seulgi's grip on her bow faltered and realization washed over her. 

Slowly lowering her bow, Seulgi exclaimed. "H-Hansol? Is that you?" 

The boy nodded, "Yes." He replied in a hoarse voice. He ran to her, hugging her knees. "It's me Hansol! Aunt Seulgi I-I...they, they. They're all-" 

"Slow down okay?" Seulgi said trying to calm both him and herself down. "It's okay, as long as you're with aunty you'll be okay. Just, just tell me where the others are okay?" 

Hansol pulled back and if it weren't the loud sobbing noises Hansol was creating, she wouldn't have noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. Through multiple sobs and hiccups Hansol said. 

"They're all dead. All of them. Junhui, Minghao just...dead."

-

-

It was a mess. Everything was a dreadful mess. 

This is what Hansol told Seulgi after she calmed him down, took him to the south sector of the palace and told him that no one was going to hurt him any longer. 

The 'Red Army', as Seulgi named it, had already infiltrated the palace long before Seulgi saw them at the front steps of the palace. They had held the members of the royal family hostage and shooed the servants away. Any servant who interfered with them were killed on the spot.

Hansol had been one of the hostages held, saying that he was with his other brothers. THe first to be killed were the woman. Hansol said that the soldiers didn't use the sword as they had done with the servants. He said that they had made them drink some sort of substance. 

Once they drank the substance, Hansol said that he saw their eyes roll back and only the white part of the eye ball was visible. Then they would fall to the ground and writhe as if they were possessed. 

Apparently Junhui, 16th prince of Jiangong, ran to his mother to protect her, but it only took one twist of an arm and his neck was snapped, killing him instantly. 

When asking how he was the only survivor, Hansol said that he slipped away when his soldier wasn't looking and ran to the closest safety tower. The smaller kids like them would've easily slipped through the rope used for hostages, and so they were held at bay by one soldier. They must've lost track of him or not cared, because the next thing Hansol knew, the walls were all burning around him. 

But what stood out to Hansol was what he said at the end. 

"My father (the king) was no where to be seen. I didn't see him among the hostages, and when we asked them questions they only replied in another language." 

After their little story time, Seulgi knew that the palace was no longer safe for the both of them. Ji Eun, Seulgi's maid told them that if they left right then, she could take them to her grandmother who just so happened to be a healer. Both decided that it would be the safest place to flee for now. 

So, Seulgi readied herself and Hansol whilst Ji Eun packed food and drinks for their journey ahead. The trip to Hannam, Ji Eun's hometown, would only take a day on foot or with their case, a night. 

There was no time to sleep. Using a hidden mineshaft beneath Seulgi's home, Ji Eun lead them into the darkness, lighting the way with a small candle. Surprisingly, Seulgi was uninjured besides a few burns along her fingertips and blisters on her feet. 

The real problem was Hansol. After removing his garments (which Seulgi made Ji Eun do because she felt uncomfortable), bruises and burns scoured the boys skin and to Seulgi's relief, no cuts were found. 

Ji Eun was strapped with Seulgi's second shaft of arrows, and left with the task of holding their sacks of clothes. The maiden didn't need any clothes of her own, since they were heading to her home. Seulgi, much to Hansol's reluctance, carried the injured boy on her back hoping that her shaft didn't cause too much discomfort. 

It was silent between the three of them, Seulgi following silently behind her maiden. Never did she believe that she would be down in the mines, escaping the clutches of the palace which was now only a pile of burnt rubble and ashes. 

No doubt that word would've spread through the kingdom about the attack. The palace was in plain view from the citizens of Jiangong, due to the grand stature being placed high on the main moutntain overlooking the main city--which was named Hanhui. 

Seulgi just hoped that no one would find the bodies and find that she and her nephew had survived. She hoped that for her and Hansol's sake, everyone thought them to be dead. 

After what Seulgi estimated to be four hours, Ji Eun took a turn from their straight path and to Seulgi's relief, stepped through an opening and into a flurry of thick bush. From there, Seulgi saw the city below them, buried in a valley.

"It'll take us a about two and a half hours to reach my village, but we can stop for now. Get some rest, and replenish ourselves." Ji Eun said, patting a rock. "Set the boy here your highness. We must hydrate him before letting him go any further." 

Seulgi nodded, "Okay, I'll fetch for--"

Shaking her head, Ji Eun shot the princess a look. "No. You must be exhausted and tired. Sit down next to him and I will go fetch the water. The sacks are filled with food, now eat while I'm gone." Without letting the other answer (or argue), Ji Eun set off, leaving Seulgi's second shaft. 

Sitting in the darkness of the night, Seulgi looked towards the city below. With the exception of a few bursts of light, it was mostly dark. Of all the things that happened to her today, Seulgi thought of one thing. 

The comfort of a bed. She hadn't realized it while trudging through the mines, but she was just about ready to lie down next to Hansol and knock herself out. But as her gaze shifted from the city and to the boy lying beside her, Seulgi knew that she couldn't afford to give in. 

She would protect Hansol with everything she had, even if it cost her her life. He was the only hope left for the royal family of Jiangong. Woman were never allowed to rule, and in the law it stated that only a direct blood descendant of the king himself could take over if ever a catastrophe occurred. 

Seulgi just wondered how they could pull through this mess with just an eight year old kid left to rule the kingdom. Something just felt completely odd about the situation, but Seulgi couldn't quite put a finger on it. 

Why would they just burn the palace, kill the royal family and leave? As far as Seulgi knew, the army had left after managing to burn half the palace to the ground. Wouldn't one expect them to stay and take over the kingdom for themselves? 

Seulgi shook her head and rubbed her fingers against her temple. You don't need to think about that for now Seulgi. Just eat. 

Nodding to herself, Seulgi pullled a few pieces of dried meat from the sack and ate it slowly. It was only then that she realized how hungry she was. When was the last time she had eaten? After finishing her fifth strip of beef, Seulgi woke Hansol and fed him some too. 

The boy was too fatigued to talk, obeying when his aunty told him to open his mouth and to chew and swallow the food. Together, the two went through fifteen pieces of the beef, leaving seven for Ji Eun. The maiden arrived not long after, baring water in three large canteens. 

Seulgi took the water without needing to be asked and hydrated both her and Hansol with one canteen. That was quite enough for them, for Seulgi felt that she was about to throw up, and saw the queasy look on Hansol's face. 

Ji Eun laughed at them, surprising Seulgi, but soon the girl felt herself joining even though it was quite ridiculous to do such a thing in their situation. 

When the three energized themselves and repacked their belongings, they set off. This time, Hansol walked, feeling much more refreshed and Seulgi held both her shafts, with her arrow still ready at hand. 

Ji Eun was right. The trip wasn't too much longer from there. Seulgi's saw that there was an obvious pathway when they were nearing closer, but Ji Eun lead them away from it. When Seulgi asked why Ji Eun said that if they were seen lurking the streets at night they would most certainly be noticed and that probably wasn't the best possible situation to be in. 

They didn't talk much after that, returning to the silence. After a bit, Seulgi handed her bow to Ji Eun so that she could bat the branches away for them. Hansol followed beside his aunt, holding onto her hand. 

Seulgi could feel his fingers trembling. 

Poor boy. She thought. 

And that's when Seulgi started to think about what happened in the palace. The weight of what had happened to Hansol was suddenly coming to her. She couldn't imagine what is was like for him to be standing there watching his family die one by one right in front of his eyes. 

And that's when she remembered. 

The three soldiers she had taken down single handedly. Even though Seulgi could barely see a thing at the time, she could still remember it vividly. Each man dying at her hands as she had pierced the throats with a single arrow. 

At the time, Seulgi didn't think about the fact that each of those men could've had a family waiting for them to return home. Seulgi doesn't even remember why she had felt the sudden urge to kill those men. She didn't have to kill them. 

She could've avoided it. She could've just run and hid, and waited for them to pass by. 

A new emotion filled Seulgi, one much stronger than guilt. Almost grief. But much worse. She could feel it eating at her. She tried to tell herself that she did it for the sake of her family. But she knew it was all in the act of blind brutality. 

Feeling nauseous and wheasy Seulgi just wanted to disappear from the world and hide from the guilt and the shame that was eating away at her. From then on there, Seulgi decided two things. 

One: She was never going to kill someone unless it couldn't be avoided

Two: No one could ever know that she had killed those men. 

Knowing that it was cowardly to keep such a thing a secret, Seulgi tried to ignore the sudden burst of emotions within her. Losing herself in the task of walking, Seulgi left out all those feelings. 

You can cry when the opportunity comes, she told herself, when the curtains are drawn and Hansol is out of sight, you can cry. But not now. She couldn't cry now. She had to stay strong. 

Seulgi didn't really remember how long it took, but they how somehow made it to Ji Eun's home without collapsing to her feet. Thy were greeted by an old woman, too old to be Ji Eun's mother. Seulgi guessed it was her grandmother. 

The lady welcomed them as if she was expecting them and what confused Seulgi even more that Ji Eun looked completely normal with it. She decided to go along with it. All she wanted to do was to crash on the nearest bed. 

Myung Jin, Ji Eun's grandmother saw to this, showing them to their rooms. Hansol and Seulgi were taken to separate rooms and as soon as Seulgi's head hit the pillow her eyes shut close and the clutches of sleep overtook her as she slipped away into unconsciousness. 

-

-


	2. The Snow Fox & The Mountain Cougar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up and ready to go after i literally re-wrote it FOUR TIMES. FOUR DRAFTs OF OVeR FOUR THOUSAND wORDS. I just couldn't decide with this. 
> 
> But anyway it's almost three in the morning and my eyelids are dying to close themselves forever, and i should probably go home soon.  
> -  
> Playlist:  
> Stay - Exo  
> Glorious - David Archulate  
> Reminiscent - Yiruma  
> Younha - Rescue track 1

Seulgi woke to soft tears grazing her cheeks and the warm glow of sunlight drifting in through the blinds, indicating that the wretched night was over. The nightmares that terrorized her were over, no longer a threat, although the damage was already done.

Ji Eun appeared in her room not moments after awaking and she went about herself, giving Seulgi the space that she desperately needed. Although she'd kept up her stable and calm facade in the woods that previous night, Seulgi couldn't quite latch onto her strength in that moment. 

Without trying, sobs rose within her and she tried her best not to make it obvious. Ji Eun simply handed her a white cloth and kissed her forehead before excusing herself. The princess couldn't express her thanks for how understanding her maiden was. 

She sat there for a few minutes, letting out her tears, frustration and emptiness into the handkerchief, tears streaming down her face. She cried until she could cry no more, feeling like a dried up river in the mountains during the times of drought. 

She felt so lonely in that moment over rethinking the events of yesterday. How could anyone have known that in that moment of hunting, her whole life was about to change? How could she know that she was left to take care of her nephew, the only eligible heir to the throne, with possible bounty over his head? 

The answer was simple.

No one.

-

-

The princess wasn't going to deny that it was slightly embarrassing to enter the dining hall after he pathetic little cry. However, when she looked at Ji Eun, the maiden showed no sense of emotion, only doing what she did best; serving the royal family. 

Myung Jin, Ji eun's, grandmother sat in a wooden chair by the window, looking out into their (rather small) garden. When she didn't spot her nephew anywhere, Seulgi started to panic and as if the old woman could read her mind, she suddenly spoke. 

"The child is resting in his room your grace. I tended to his wounds this morning." Seulgi stared at the woman who seemed to be focused on the world outside the window. "He is a funny little boy that one. Very brave indeed." 

Seulgi didn't know why, but she compelled to go and sit by the woman. Talk to her. Myung Jin looked nice enough. Aging grey hair, petite figure like unto her granddaughter. She didn't seem a threat. 

Walking towards the woman with slow and careful steps Seulgi jumped when she turned and said. "I do not bite your grace, I am not a dog." The old woman grinned, baring her not very toothy smile, considering she was missing a few. Seulgi also noticed her lisp, but it also seemed comforting.

Seulgi found herself genuinely smiling at the humorous comment. "I am not afraid of dogs." 

Myung Jin chuckled, patting a cushioned chair beside her. "It may not be as fancy as your royal throne, but it's the best I can offer. Come and sit down beside me while my granddaughter cooks." 

Seulgi kindly accepted, making herself comfortable on the dusty furniture. 

"Thank you. For everything. For housing us--"

"Oh hush child, Myung Jin's home is open for all, accept for those bastards who rampaged your palace!" Myung Jin said the words with such a casualty, that Seulgi wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. However she wasn't too worried about the statement, only taken aback by the woman's choice of language. 

When myung Jin saw the state of confusion and surprise the princess was in, she let out a hearty laugh smacking her leg with her palm. "I was only joking your highness! Don't be so tense around me! I am the mother of humor!" 

Before Seulgi could answer (not that she knew how to answer), she heard Ji Eun's voice coming from the kitchen. "Mama I hope you're not scaring our princess!" 

The old woman tapped Seulgi on the shoulder and made a few goofy gestures before rolling her eyes, an obvious display of amusement at her grand daughter's comments. "Just throwing a warming party without you my dear!" She nudged Seulgi and winked at her, and the princess couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 

Seulgi hear Ji Eun call from the kitchen again, a ring of joy through her tone. "And why do I feel that you're lying?" But the girl didn't let her grand mother answer, having called for their (late) breakfast. 

After eating, Seulgi washed up and changed into some fresh clothes. She wore a pair leather pants and a stained brown tunic top. Hansol woke up in the late afternoon and Ji Eun went out to the market for groceries. 

Myung Jin took Hansol into another room for extra bandaging and a salve, but not before Seulgi had a short talk with him. The boy, in her eyes, seemed much stronger than her in the current situation. He didn't complain, nor did he show any sign of tears. He reminded her too much of Hangong, and Seulgi couldn't help but wonder where her brother was at that moment. 

She knew that there were going to possible rumors that her brother had set this up, but she knew that he would never do such a cruel thing, especially to his own children whom he cherished more than anything in this world. 

She also knew that if he was in this situation in her, he would take it upon himself not show any display of emotion, just as his son was doing. 

The one thing that she held onto dearly and never denied, was the fact that he was alive and breathing. Maybe not steadily, but she knew that her brother was not dead. She just had a feeling. 

"Oh big brother," Seulgi whispered, liquid threatening to escape her eyes, "I do pray that you are alright." 

-

-

After about an hour, Seulgi was beginning to worry about Ji Eun and where she was, taking awfully long to return from the market. Hansol was sitting down beside her, engrossed with a small toy he'd been given from Myung Jin. 

Seulgi looked at him, and her heart sunk at the amount of bandaging along his arms, no doubt to cover his burns. But, the boy seemed too fixated on the wooden object in his hands to worry or fret. 

Taking a closer look, Seulgi saw that it a sort of animal. Large circular feet, on all fours and two elongated ends. 

Elephant. 

The word that came to Seulgi's mind. Although Seulgi had never seen one herself, she saw paintings of them on the palace walls within the nursing areas. Was this what children liked? Often thinking about it, Seulgi couldn't remember much from her childhood, aside from the torment she experienced in the palace.

No one was nice to her aside from her brother, although he was never really around due to his tutoring and training. Seulgi was always left to her own devices. Come to think of it, she couldn't quite remember the first time she'd picked up the bow and arrow. 

She had no memory of learning, however she had felt an attraction to the instrument ever since...she couldn't remember when. 

Just then, the door burst open revealing a small woman in a large fur jacket, causing Seulgi to jump from her daze. She had a narrow look in her eyes as she walked towards Seulgi and said,

"Your highness, we have to leave. Now."

-

-

Seulgi didn't feel any fear towards the woman, but she still wasn't going to trust her, feeling just a tad annoyed. Immediately her eyes had widened at the mention of her title, and answered in a stuttered mess. "H-How...?"

"Ji Eun." Was all the girl said. Seulgi's eyesdrifted to the girls hand and she saw that she held a sharp blade. Seulgi wasn't going to underestimate her ability with the weapon seeing as she didn't have anything to defend herself in that moment. 

However, when the girl mentioned her maidens name she suddenly burst out with questions. "What did she say? Is she alright?" 

The girl nodded, but was trying to get the two to their feet, "She's fine, but we need to get out of here now. Follow me if you want your or the prince to live." She said with a sense of finality and irritation. 

Without responding, Seulgi grabbed, a very confused looking Hansol with her. The boy stayed silent, only gripping his elephant toy to his chest with his free hand. The girl lead them through the house and into a back door located at the end of a hallway. 

Just as the girl stepped through, Seulgi heard banging and shouts in another language. Immediately she tensed and looked back, her ear perking at the familiar sound. She knew those commands, those shouts, the language anywhere. 

It was etched into her nightmares that previous night, from her memories of the previous day. 

It was from none other than the Red Army. 

-

-

Their apparent rescuer was practically shouting in her ear until Seulgi finally moved. Nothing was really clicking with her in that moment, the only thing ringing in her ears was her own thoughts chanting, 

They're here! They're here!

Seulgi felt her arm being dragged--harshly she might add--and she stumbled over a sort of bump. 

"The things I do." Someone muttered. 

Everything was blurry to Seulgi, the trees, the people they passed. And eventually Seulgi found herself mounting onto a horse, being helped by the girl. Ahead of her, the girl shouted and pointed to her left into a thick of trees and bush. 

"Go that way!" She yelled. "And don't stop until you see the river!" Seulgi only nodded numbly, obeying. Just as Yerim disappeared into the clearing on the right, Seulgi spotted Hansol in front of her, still clutching onto the toy. 

She figured he was safer with her rather than with the princess, seeing as she was having a minor panic attack. 

Seulgi went in the exact direction that the girl had pointed, willing the horse to go faster. She heard more whistles from behind her, and had to keep her eyes peeled for possible obstacles. The wind ripped through her clothes and the shouting behind her became louder and she heard the clatter horses. 

Instead of panic, determination swept through her and leaned forward to get a better grip. Switching gears, Seulgi pickked up the pace, almost in a standing position. The sound of horses behind her didn't get any louder, but they didn't exactly get any quieter. 

The clearing in front of her wasn't getting any thinner, and Seulgi couldn't hear or spot any sign of a river. Her horse kept going, and Seulgi hoped that for both herself and the animal that the horse had been well rested. 

It was going to be a long time before they stopped riding...

However, Seulgi turned out to be wrong. 

She didn't know how, but the horse fumbled for a moment and Seulgi thought she was to die after being thrown from its stead. She heard it scream in fear, and she tried her best to gather herself and get back onto the animal. 

But, to her misfortune, she began to feel nauseous and her visions swept side to side. The girl was finding it hard to regain her balance, let alone her consciousness. A throbbing entered her head, and she held it with one hand, the other latching onto a tree. 

I'm dead, she thought. I'm completely and utterly dead. 

Nonetheless, the girl pushed towards where she thought her horse to be, although she wasn't even sure if she was seeing right. The sound of the enemies' horses got closer by the minute, and it was all Seulgi could do not to just throw up right then and there due to immense pain welling within her. 

Something warm and wet seeped into Seulgi's eye and she winced when she brought a hand to her eye to wipe it. Not only was there a gash above her eye from possibly landing on a rock, but it was bleeding like crazy. 

Fear began to set in as she began to realize how dire her situation had become. She had multiple wounds, a throbbing headache (possibly concussion), and no help aside from the company of her--most likely injured--horse. 

She searched for the white animal, and to her dismay, she found it on the floor flailing. Feeling disheartened at the thought that came to her mind, Seulgi went over to the creature and placed a hand on its belly. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice quaking. 

But she promised herself she would not cry, because crying would only make her vision worse and her movements unstable. Grabbing a blade--which she was lucky was even there--from a pocket in the saddle, Seulgi fled on foot, even though she knew she could never outrun the ever nearing Red Army. 

While trying her best to run, even though it was more like drunken stumbling, Seulgi was at least grateful she had the mind to wear her hunting boots before they'd left. She just wished she'd had the security of her bow. Oh how she wished she had something more than a mere blade to defend herself. 

She fled in another direction, hoping that they would follow another one. Seulgi held one hand to her head, trying desperately to stop the blood flow from the gash. She knew that not only would she faint from blood loss, but she would also be leaving a trail of tracks to follow, and she already have enough problems to deal with before the Red Army got in the way of that. 

Her legs seemed to move on their own, and Seulgi was glad for years of practice in her own mountains. At least she was in her element. 

Just then, Seulgi thought of an idea. Although it was risky, especially with her current level of basic capability, it was probably her best shot. Who knew how far this river was from where she stood? 

Making a quick scan of the forest, Seulgi spotted the perfect tree in which she could take refuge. It was plentiful in branches and cover for the girl. Putting the handle of her blade in her mouth, Seulgi made her way over. But before climbing, she ripped a bit of fabric off of her tunic and with trembling fingers, secured it as tight as she could around her gash. 

The blood flow seemed to slow, but it was still coming and Seulgi knew she had to hurry before she really did faint. Although it made her scared to think about it, she knew she was going to lose consciousness soon, whether she wanted to or not. The symptoms of the blood loss were already overwhelming her, and if it weren't for the desperation or rush of adrenaline Seulgi had, she'd already have passed out by now. 

Using all her strength Seulgi had somehow managed to make it to the highest branch without falling or blacking out. Securing herself, Seulgi laid low on the branch, clutching to it on her stomach, with both legs and arms wrapped around it.

She'd secured the knife into one of her belt straps and just as she was leaving the world behind, she saw a horse, coming from the distance. 

This is really it isn't it...? Seulgi thought before everything turned black.

-

-

When Seulgi came to, the pain in her head was still there, but not as present as before. She felt like she'd just died (which was possible) and was reliving death again. She wasn't too aware of her surroundings, but when she reached for the gash on her head she realised she couldn't. 

Her hands had been tied, and by looking down, her feet were secured to the two bed posts below her. She was set out like a starfish and for some odd reason, Seulgi found this amusing. Someone must've bandaged her up, the gash no longer bleeding and her vision was clearer than before. 

She was in a dark room aside from two candles illuminating it from the end of the bed. There was an empty cup right beside her, seated on a stool and it was then that Seulgi wondered the last time she'd eaten, let alone even been conscious. 

How long had it been? Two days? Three? It couldn't have been any longer than three. 

Upon trying to sit look up, pain shot through Seulgi's sides and she winced, letting out a sharp hitch of breath. She'd surely bruised or pulled something there. She knew that she hadn't broken anything because if it was, the pain would be much worse than it already was. 

Without hesitation, Seulgi told herself that she'd been captured by the so called Red Army, and was most likely going to be killed. She wasn't scared of them, or the thought of being killed, and that scared her; not fearing her death.

Just then the door burst open, and by the looks of it the person who had entered had been forced against their will. It was girl. As soon as the door opened, it had closed and the girl, whose hands were also tied, began banging on the door yelling profane things. 

"Stop..." Seulgi groaned, "it's hurting my head." 

The girl, and now that Seulgi saw her face, was none other than the one who had tried to rescue them and it had obviously failed. 

The girl turned to her and let out a slightly mad laugh, "Oh your head hurts? Well my hands hurt, and I didn't get around to meeting up at the river like we'd discussed, but I guess it's okay that we've been captured as long as our little princess is nice and comfortable right?" 

The girl took a long breath before letting out a frustrated scream and kicking the wall. "Bastards." She huffed. 

Seulgi just stared at her, unable to form a response. She really didn't know if it was normal, but she dying to know 'the girl's' name was, even if she didn't like the way she was talking. "What's your name?"

The girl rolled her eyes and slumped into the wall, sliding into a sitting position. "Stupid royals." She muttered. 

Seulgi sighed, "Could I please get your name so I can talk to you properly and get out of this mess?" 

After a bit of silence and awkwardness, the girl finally stood, sighing. "It's Yerim." 

"How did you get captured? Do you know where we are?" 

Yerim nodded although her angry and stern demeanor never changed, seeming to have a permanent scowl. "We're somewhere along the coast of Hanhui, no doubt about to be shipped off to wherever the hell they're taking us--"

"Wait, so they're not killing us?"

This earned Seulgi yet another eye roll as if she was the dumbest person in the world. "Now what good would it do them to kill one of the last remaining royals? I don't doubt they'll harm you, but I'm not sure what their intentions are considering I'm on your side. They'll probably get you to give them something, I don't know, maybe a title,money?" 

"You talk of this as if you've been in this situation before." Seulgi exclaimed. 

Yerim shot her a look, and Seulgi felt that she'd almost crossed the line with the girl's short temper. "You can't even imagine." Was all she'd muttered.

"Is Hansol alright?" Seulgi asked, suddenly remembering that the boy had fled with her. Panic arose within her at the thought of him dead or captured. 

But to Seulgi's relief, Yerim nodded, this time the scowl on her face softening. "The prince made it out fine. We made it to the rendezvous point but you weren't there, so I left him with Eun Hyuk and told him that if I didn't return by nightfall that he should keep going with the boy." 

Something sunk with the princess as she said, "I guess it's past nightfall by now?" 

"It's been two days since you were knocked out. By the time I got to you, they lowering you from that tree, which I might add was smart, but not smart enough. They took me as well, seeing as I was outnumbered and it'd be easier to escape this place rather than do it with you unconscious and in the woods." 

It took Seulgi a few seconds to register Yerim's last line, but when she did, she shifted and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Wait, you've been waiting for me to wake up just so we can escape?" 

Yerim nodded, biting her nails. "I figured they'd want you alive and would nurse you to health before moving you anywhere, seeing as it's a pain to nurse someone aboard a ship." 

"Well then what are we waiting for?" 

Yerim grinned, "Not much, just thought I'd have a small chit chat with you." 

It was the first time the girl let go of her scowl, although it didn't last long, her face returning back to its original form. Standing, the girl made her way to the bed and placed her boot onto the bed next to where Seulgi's right hand had been tied. 

Seulgi who was confused asked what she was doing. 

"I always keep a knife in my boot. Pull it out and hand it to me." 

Although it took a bit of effort on both parts, they managed to free the blade from her shoe. Yerim looked amused and muttered to herself again as she cut loose the bands that held her hands. "Stupid bastards. Don't even know to check for weapons...this might be the easiest escape." 

Yerim quickly untied Seulgi, and the girl was relieved of her restrictions. She was surprised to see her own knife in the belt of her pants. They really were stupid, whoever they happened to be. 

Seulgi headed for the door, but Yeirm held her back. "Wait. We need to attack at the right time. Wait until they bring us our food." Pulling another blade from her other boot, Yerim positioned herself behind the door and beckoned for Seulgi to follow. 

"Whatever you do," The girl whispered to the princess, "just follow me and keep running." She said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

They stood there for over half an hour, and Seulgi sat down, soon after, Yerim following. Out of all things that wandered into the girl's mind Seulgi blurted out, "What happened to the horse?" 

Yerim didn't look at her, however she still answered. "Ruko seemed to know where he was going. He made it back to rendezvous point just as we did, and that was how I figured you hadn't made it." 

"You know," Seulgi muttered looking at her blade, "you could've just left me, you didn't have to come back. I wouldn't have blamed you either way." 

Yerim let out an impatient sigh and she turned to the princess, "Do you really think me that heartless? Even if I did leave you behind, the guilt would've eaten away at me." Yerim shook her head, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to even separate with you in the beginning, but Ji Eun said that the boy was the priority."

"Why would you feel guilty about it? We only just met." 

Yerim sighed and pulled the sleeve of her arm up, revealing a perfect circle, some sort of birthmark Seulgi thought. "This is the mark of a grace. A grace is an unnatural power given at birth, and each one is different. I saved you because Ji Eun told me you had one." 

Seulgi's eyes widened, "N-No, you must be mistaken! I've never seen such a mark on my body!" 

"Really? Because there's one on your back, just behind your right shoulder." 

And when Yerim pulled her shirt down to reveal it, Seulgi knew then that Yerim was telling the truth. 

Right there on her back was an exact replica of the circle found on Yerim's wrist.

-

-

Upon the revelation, Seulgi learned that Yerim was no normal being (although she'd already known Yerim was no normal girl from their previous encounter) and in fact the girl possessed...interesting qualities.

Only noticing it after Yerim pointed it out, the younger girl had faint streaks of silver through her hair. This was because Yerim inherited the grace of the snow fox. After further explanation, Selgi learned that her ability allowed her to adapt to different situations quite quickly, and gave her a much bigger advantage with her physical abilities.

It was a bit much to take in, but considering their circumstances there wasn't that much to talk about in a small dark room with nothing but a bed. 

But before the room got too silent, the sound of metal against metal made them jump, Yerim gripping both blades tighter. She turned to Seulgi and mouthed something. 

Remember what I said. 

Seulgi nodded and the latter stood, waiting for their new visitor, no doubt bringing in their next meal. Just as the door pushed open and they saw the familiar red boot enter the room, Yerim pulled forward and shoved the knife into the guards neck before he even knew what hit him. 

He sunk to his feet, slumping in the mess of the food. 

Wiping her blade on her shirt, Yerim hushed, "Come on. We need to move fast." 

The two sped down the (surprisingly) empty hallway. It was dark just as the room, the only light seeping through the smaller windows that were scouted high above them. It looked like they were under the ground. 

"Do you know where we're going?" Seulgi asked a bit worriedly. 

Yerim let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes of course your highness. I didn't agree to be their personal waitress for nothing." 

Before they rounded a corner, Yerim stopped short, holding an arm up signalling for Seulgi stop too. She took a glance around the corner and looked back the girl. She ducked her head closer and whispered, her words sharp and quick. 

"Listen. There are three guards down there, two on the left and one outside the door at the end of the hallway. I'll take out the two, then the whistle for you to come down okay?"

Seulgi nodded, and couldn't find it in herself to tell Yerim that she really didn't want to kill any guards, especially after what she'd done. Without further notice, Yerim disappeared down the hallway, and she heard one of the guards shout, only to be cut off. 

Another yelp came and Seulgi clutched her own blade, shaking at her feet. She didn't want to imagine what was happening. 

She heard a faint whistle, no doubt from Yerim, and she knew that was her cue. However, she felt a hand grasp at her shoulder and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled into someone's chest, her back to them. 

The held her by the neck and brought her into view of the hallway, where she saw Yerim and two dead guards. Her blood pumped faster as she realised the situation she was in, and she panicked, struggling against her captor. 

She clawed at the hands that gripped her neck, but the more she resisted the tighter the pull got. 

"Snow fox!" Her captor growled and Seulgi was surprised to find that it was a woman who held her.

Yerim turned their way, staring past Seulgi and into the eyes of the captor. 

Seulgi noticed her grip on both bloody blades tightening, and she narrowed her eyes. "Mountain Cougar." She said. "Long time no see." 

"Quit it snow fox. You know what I want." Seulgi could hear the snarl in the voice. 

Yerim shook her head. "I can't do that, you know I can't." Raising an arm above her head, Yerim let one of her blades fly, straight to the space above Seulgi's head.

Her captor, who already saw this coming, dodged it swiftly,and Seulgi heard the knife bounce off the cement walls and clatter on the ground. Regaining her balance the 'Mountain Cougar' said. "Oh snow fox, your skills have lessened since the last time we saw each other." 

Yerim smirked, and Seulgi knew she was up to something, had already calculated the situation in her head. Seulgi thought back to the conversation they'd had.

I adapt to situations and environments quickly, and most times it works to my advantage.

"I didn't miss, Mountain Cougar." Yerim replied gripping the other knife, "Or should I call you...Soo Young?" 

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND we Meet my wife Soo Young! 
> 
> I'm literally going to make every member a bad as chick because why the hell not? 
> 
> And and Explanation of a 'grace' is basically a gift passed through bloodline. So Yerim who has the grace of the snow fox, must've had parents with a grace. And also isn't little hansol just so cute? I keep imagining a tiny Hansol holding onto his aunt Seulgi and it's just SO! DAMN! CUTE!
> 
>  
> 
> I can't wait to throw Wenrene in there, but they won't come until future chapters. Sorry y'all!


	3. A broken facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a stupid chapter but oh well?

Seulgi stands there, confused as to whether or not she is really witnessing Yerim grow fur from her body. The girl's arms seem to be transforming suddenly spurting with glossy, soft fur. It isn't only her arms though. As Seulgi's eyes trail further down the girl's torso, she notices the hair peeking through her overcoat and her legs following. 

The sight is perplexing, yet strangely enticing. Was this what the girl meant by transforming into her grace? The furs spring from her whole body, her frame shrinking by the minute, and soon she is in her form of a fox. 

She hears Soo Young, who is still holding her, snarl in an animal like way. If she wasn't looking at Yerim turning into fur, she would've thought the awfully real growl erupting from the girl to be strange. 

Suddenly, she is being thrown to the side in a harsh manner and Seulgi winces at the impact of her tailbone against the uneven cement. Couldn't the so-called Mountain Cougar be a bit more gentle? 

If Yerim transforming wasn't enough, Seulgi starts to notice Soo Young's appearance start to change, and this time while her hands are free, Seulgi rubs her eyes just to make sure she isn't hallucinating. 

Sure enough, right in front of her, Soo Young's skin begins to grow darker, a beige fur coating it, and Seulgi just stares and wonders how both Yerim and Soo Young are both so beautiful. Seulgi won't lie when the sight nearly makes her wet herself in fear. The girl's body becomes more masculine than it already was, and she starts to notice the sharp claws emitting from where her nails are. 

The line of her spine protrudes and Seulgi can count each one as it enlarges, the beige colored fur quick to decorate it. 

Seulgi shrinks back in fear, although Soo Young's eyes are elsewhere. Looking down the hallway and focusing on Yerim, Seulgi grips her knife, desparately hoping that Yerim's form is much more intimidating than the one before her. 

When she realizes just how small Yerim is in comparison to Soo Young's larger and more bulkier stature, Seulgi just knows that Yerim cannot win this fight alone. Both girls, or creatures Seulgi should say, are now down on all fours growling and hissing with the most animal-like noises Seulgi has ever heard a human create. 

It all happens too fast for Seulgi's eyes. Soo Young pouncing on Yerim like a feral feline, and Yerim dodging it with a just a hair length of space. Seulgi watches their eyes dart back and forth, and they look too human to be the creatures they currently are. 

Soo Young has her back to Seulgi and she can see her broad shoulders raising, the fur rising off of her back and her paws stretching in anticipation. Yerim is quick on her feet, already coming back to claw at Soo Young, but the Mountain Cougar claws back and throws the latter to the floor all too easily. 

Yerim hisses and she leans back, fur raised, as if she just touched fire. There is no mistaking the wound that has settled on her right hind leg, blood dripping and staining that perfect white coat. Seulgi tries to stand, for what reason she is unsure of, because she would be of no help to Yerim at this point. 

Seulgi knows she is still weak from the gash on her forehead, and she is sure Soo Young had probably bruised one of her ribs or tailbone when throwing her onto the cement, especially after the shocking jolt that coursed through her at every time she tried to inch closer to the fight. If only she had her bow and arrow, she could easily end it right then and there she could escape too with Yerim. 

But even though she was useless, it was better than letting Yerim to fight for herself, rather than sit there cowardly in the corner. Grunting in the immense pain shooting through her spine, Seulgi crawls with effort, after having placed the blade within the security of her belt.

Soo Young has now managed to pin Yerim beneath her, but is struggling to do so as the one on the ground squirms for release. Seulgi knows this will not end well, that Yerim will not last long under the vincinity of the Mountain Cougar, and the princess knows she must do something before Yerim realizes this too, and gives up. 

Seulgi looks towards Soo Young, expecting a wild look in her eyes, driven by anger and possibly hatred for the so-called enemy beneath her. But Seulgi sees none of that. Not the hatred, the demeaning looks, or the feeling of victory in her eyes. 

Instead she sees pain. Longing. 

And this stops Seulgi for a second; maybe it's because she begins to hear angry, pained cries emitting from both animals as they both fight against each other. 

"Stop!" Seulgi finally speaks, surprising herself and the two creatures. She goes to stand and although the pain rips through her sides like a knife, all Seulgi does is frown and hold the wall, in attempt to regain her balance and the attention of the other two. 

She lets out a low growl and grimaces at them both, mainly because of the stupid stares they are giving her. "Just please stop with the stupid cat fighting......we all know that you two are far from enemies."

Neither of them listen nor stop. Soo Young in fact brings up a paw and back hands Yerim in the face. Whimpers of pain can be heard, and Seulgi is sure it is coming from the Snow Fox. Yerim seems disorientated for a moment and Soo Young takes this chance to finish her off. 

Raising her paw once again, Soo Young swipes Yerim across the face and backhands her one more time. Yerim lets out a strangled hiss before she goes weak and stops fighting, submitting to her enemy. 

A pained cry tears from Seulgi's lips and she rushes forward blindly, uncaring for the pain shooting up her sides, uncaring for the fact that she swore never to kill anyone. Yerim's defeat put a fire in her. Sure she'd only known the girl for a short time, but she trusted her, because she'd come back for her, even though she had the option of fleeing with Hansol.

Seulgi didn't hold back when she lunged for Soo Young, pulling out the blade from her belt. But the princess' angered attempt at vengace, had failed miserably, because Soo Young brought up a leg, knocking Seulgi to the ground again this time. 

Seulgi knew her rib cage was severly damaged now, because she heard a crack and breathing became harder. She heard a hiss coming from the Mountain Cougar, and the princess' vision went blurry. 

Breathing becomes harder for Seulgi, but she can't hear herself wheezing and that's worse. Her hearing is impaired, the only thing her ears seem to register is the ringing and throbbing in the back of Seulgi's head. The princess props an elbow up, sitting up only slightly. 

Tears grace her eyes as the pain shoots up her spine, spreading through to her ribs, her sides, like electric tendrils lacing her bone tissue. She lets out a pathetic cry--and although she doesn't see it--earns a look from Yerim. 

The two animals are still going at it, Yerim barely dodging Soo Young's attacks after--miraculously, Seulgi thinks--has found a way out of the larger opponents hold. The pain her hind leg is throbbing, but she knows she cannot win against the Mountain Cougar; at least not in her fox form. 

Having known Soo Young from a young age, Yerim knew how she worked, or more, how she thought. She was smart, no doubt; but she was also guided a bit too easily by her emotions. Yerim had feared she'd be much improved from the last time they'd seen each other, but it seems the girl is still the same. Yerim lets a slight smirk slip just as she slips underneath the large girl, clawing at a bit of fur on the underside of her stomach, then pushing in and twisting her claw.

A wail of pain emits from the Mountain Cougar, and she retracts, crumpling to the floor. Even though it wasn't deep--not deep enough to kill-- but it still renders her immense, stifling pain. Yerim seizes this moment to skin-shift. 

Closing her eyes and sucking in the energy of her grace, Yerim's skin slowly returns the fur fading away. Her clothes return just as before, and Yerim is glad for that; she'd prefer not to fight Soo Young in the nude. 

Grabbing a blade from her belt she doesn't hesistate to launch herself on the flailing feline, locking the animal between her legs. The Mountain Cougar thrashes and Yerim struggles to hold her down. 

"S-Soo, stop...stop struggling!" Yerim leans forward, pressing her forearm against the other's neck, holding her down in a stable position. Soo Young growls and snarls incoherently in her form. Her eyes bulge, and her fur turns a lighter shade. 

She too, begins to change her skin. As her own coat begins to disappear, her clothes replacing them, the girl still has the same grim expression as she pushes from her forearms, elbows digging into Yerim's thighs. 

But Yerim holds her, but lessens the strength of her grip so as to not completely strangle the other. Through gritted teeth she growls, "Why are you doing this Soo?"

The other only glares back, but her attempt at silence is broken when Yerim reaches down and pushes down hard into the wound she'd left only a few minutes ago. Soo Young seethes in pain, and her breathing is ragged. Groaning with effort, Yerim leans over again and asks in a sharp tone, "Why are you doing this Soo?" 

This time, a knife is pointed to her neck, albeit Soo Young knows that Yerim not kill her, but will make sure that she wished she was killed. So, Soo Young submits rather cowardly and spills her story. 

"I'm wanted, and half the city out there wants my fucking head on a plate, that's why!" Soo Young huffs, eyes ogling into the others. "If you didn't know, I wasn't exactly welcomed in by a family after that wretched camp." 

Yerim grits her teeth, pushing harder against Soo Young. "Stop acting like it was my fault." 

Soo Young glares. "I'm not." 

Yerim closes her eyes and blows through her nose, wanting to pinch the bridge of her nose, but due to her occupied hands she suppresses. "I'm not here to discuss this Soo Young--we're not connected in any way besides my blade against your throat. So, now. Tell my why you're here." 

Soo Young hesitates, weighing her chances--which she finds to be extremely low and risky. Eventually she says, "They offered me a free life out of Jiangong." 

Yerim doesn't need her to expand--her knowledge of the tales of the Mountain Cougar could go far beyond any gosipping villager or civilian. "And how do you know it's not a hoax?" 

The cougar swallows. "I don't." 

"You're stupid." 

"So are you." She bites back. 

Yerim spits to the side and rolls her eyes. "We're not here to fight like children, Soo." 

Soo Young lets out a slightly manic chuckle, and Yerim is aware of how profusingly okay she is with being the submissive one in this situation. She holds her ground as Soo Young says. "Yeah, I didn't plan to, at least not with you." 

"I'm glad, I hadn't announced my arrival." 

Soo Young pfts, and grits. "Well, you seemed comfortabl playing waitress for the guards." Yerim's eyes widen, but narrow once again. She heard a hint of spite in the the cougar's underlying tone and obvious anger within the other's eyes. 

Her heart panged for a moment, but Yerim brushed off the feeling.

The past can stay in the past. She reminded herself. 

With this in mind, Yerim shook her head and swallowed. Taking the other's hair in her fingers and tilting her head back, Yerim asks again with her stoic tone. "I didn't come for a babble Soo--I came for the princess."

"What do they plan to do with us?" Yerim asks, rather demanding. The young, afraid little girl is no longer there and Soo Youg knows iit-- Yerim can tell by the scared and slightly defeated look in her eyes. Yerim basks in victory. At least she will leave Soo Young as a different person, and the two can throw away their lingering thoughts--which are so obvious.

When they were in their animal forms, Yerim could feel her instincts wavering at the presence of the cougar again, and she'd abstained with her greatest strength. It seems that her animal form hasn't forgotten where its heart belongs. 

Finally Soo Young answers, Yerim's thoughts going to mush "There were docks outside--loading ones for the crops. I was supposed to escort you two there in two days time. That's when the ship sets sail again." 

"And how do I know you're not lying?" Yerim snaps, eyes attaining a horrid coldness. 

"You do not trust me?" There is hurt in the other's eyes and Yerim tries to ignore it, but her animal instincts are softening. She gains control, by pressing pressing the knuckles of her free hand into the cement. Pain was always the answer it seemed. 

"I never did." 

Yerim's grip on her blade wavers as she realizes what she has said, and she knows she cannot take the words away--the words she knows will haunt her even if it was said to an enemy, a former lover. 

A choked cry escapes from her, and Yerim knows it is not her, but her instincts acting up now. She doesn't realize it, but Soo young has removed the knife from her hands and is now sitting up, Yerim stradling her lap as she leans against the wall with her back. 

Yerim cannot process the other's actions. The tears are streaming all too fast, and her shoulders are shaking now. Soo Young's fond gaze is on her and Yerim wants to indulge herself in the other's company, bury hr face in the warmth of Soo young's chest--something she cherished as much as her home. 

Soo young has discarded the useless blade and her hands are in the younger's hair, Yerim staring straight back at her. She finally broke. Yerim, not only an ice fox, but an ice queen--she was known for her stoic face and devoid of emotions. But Soo young somehow saw through her demeaning facade, and Yerim didn't know how the other managed to tear it down. 

Sighing, Soo Young cradeled the other's face and soon their foreheads were touching lightly, Yerim's hands hesitant as the came to the other's shirt. Once she found stability, Yerim took a fistful of the material and shoved her face into the crook of the other's neck, shoulder's bouncing uncontrollably. 

Soo Young's hands moved swiftly as she cradled the younger, one arm snaked around her back drawing soothing patterns into her shirt. 

The older didn't know how they'd come to be in this position. 

Just a few minutes ago, they'd been brawling on the floor like feral cats (quite literally in Soo young's stance), and now they were in a tight embrace afraid to let go of each other. 

So, instinctively, Soo young leaned into Yerim's hear and whispered. "I've missed you so much Yerim. So, so much." 

Yerim didn't reply, only letting out strangled sobs, although Soo Young was sure she was trying her best not to completely soak her shirt, she could feel the dampness of the tears. They weren't tears of dispair--she knew that. Soo Young wasn't actually sure why Yerim had suddenly done this, all she knew was that she wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. 

She had been longing for the younger ever since they had been separated. 

Soo Young's chin is resting on Yerim's scalp when the other stops crying. Yerim suddenly jerks back, startling Soo young and her puffy red eyes--the eyes that are screaming confusion embrrassment and fear. Her voice shakes as she says, "W-What did you do?" 

Soo young frowns and is about to ask, What the fuck are you saying? But her jaw is hit hard and it only takes her a moment to realize that it was Yerim's fist. She doesn't bother wincing or taking a moment to delve in her pain because the abscense of pressure on her lower body is somehow disorientating. 

Yerim is already on her feet and handling her blade before Soo Young can even blink. The younger was always quick to act and much faster in anything for that matter. Yerim's mind is in jumbles and she does not want to think about her moment of weakness at all, that sweet and sentimental moment. She wants nothing to do with it or the cougar she shared it with. 

Soo young finds her own feet and is watching Yerim as she rushes over to the end of the hallway. Soo young is confused when she bends down, but then realizes she is going for the princess. She is ignoring the other completely. 

Soo Young must admit, she forgot about the third party in the hallway. 

She snaps back to reality when she hears a cry of pain emitting from none other than the snow fox. For what Yerim has in speed and stealth, she lacks in strength. What little muscle she has can only take her so far and Soo young knows she cannot lift the princess with ease--especially after being injured and considering the latter is unconscious.

The cougar doesn't know why or when she decided to comically change foes to friends and friends to enemies, but as she stalks over to where Yerim is frantically struggling, she notes that that is her final decision. She could never resist Yerim anyway. 

Lightly nudging the girl out of the way, Soo Young plucks Seulgi up with ease and is immediately drenched with guilt at the damage she has caused to the girl. Both of te latter are surprised and Yerim even holds her dagger towards the cougar and says threatenignly, 

"Stop decieving me, put her down carefully or I'll dig this into your neck gladly." Yerim hisses. 

Soo Young only sighs and says, completely ignoring Yerim's accusations. "You lead and I'll carry the princess. When we get to the end of the hallway on the right, we'll climb up the ladder and take a horse from the docks." 

Yerim looks slightly annoyed, but only shakes her head and says. "If you do anything, anything stupid...I will rip you to shreds." 

Soo young only nods and Yerim sets off, leaving no time to waste. They'd already wasted enough time with their pointless brawls and hugs. 

As Soo Young said, they reach said hallway, Yerim only having to take out three guards with her remaining daggers. Yerim stops and turns around, hands on her hips. She bits her lip and frowns. After several burning seconds, Soo Young finally says, "What? Is there something behind me?" 

Yerim just shakes her head and mutters, "Traitor."

Then, she scales up the ladder effortlessly, and keeps a hand on the unconscious Seulgi, making sure that Soo Young doesn't somehow turn around and run off with her. Soo young doesn't, and and when they first see light, Yerim has to cover her eyes with the crook of her elbow. 

But it's not long before they crawl out of the tunnel hole and Yerim finds herself at the side of a market road, behind a tent. She knows where she is. The market docks. Judging by the height of the sun, it is close to noon day and if Yerim is correct, the last of the ships will either be departing or securing themselves for the oncoming evening. 

Soo Young partially scares her when she whispers, "So, I have my horse, but Yunkyung can't carry all three of us." 

Yerim turns and frowns and Soo young only purses her lips. The younger is so unpredictable. 

"I'll just run alongside in the shadows. I'm not sure it's safe for me out in the open."

Soo Young nods, "You'll be recognized and I think you're pretty much wanted around these villages." 

Yerim sighs, dragging a hand down the side of her face. "Okay, show us where your horse is." 

Soo young raises her eyebrows but says nothing at the sudden trust of the younger. Maybe Yerim is just tired from all that has happened. Still holding the third party, Soo Young grunts and walks behind the tents until she reaches a grey stained stall, the smell of pork wafting through the air. 

The smell brings back memories of the past and Soo young tries to stifle the feeling of nostalgia running through her. She cannot be thinking about that right now. Her job is to get Yerim and Seulgi to safety. 

Soo Young doesn't need to spot her horse, Yunkyung, because she hears him snort and she knows it is because he sense her near. Turning the corner and finding Yunkyung on the other side, Soo Young quickly deposits Seulgi by the tent, which Yerim sends her a look but stays silent about, and she unties the animal. 

"Where do you plan to take us then, wanted criminal?" Yerim almost says it with a hint of amusement; almost. 

Soo Young sends the other a smile and says, "I have a friend in Cheo-dong, only a two hour ride from here."

Yerim only scoffs and mutter inaudibly so that the other can't hear, "A friend huh?" She shakes her head and looks at the ground. "We need to go soon then." 

"I know." 

"Then let's go." 

-

-

The trip to Cheo-dong is done in silence, seeing as Soo Young's passenger is still unconscious. Yerim wanted to wake her up, but the mountain cougar said it would be easier if Seulgi wasn't conscious. 

Soo Young was quietly trotting through the streets of the market, and so far no one had gave them a second look or glance. Luckily for them, the citizens milling around the docks were too busy getting last minute essentials before the stalls were shut. 

The cougar kept an eye out, watching Yerim weave in and out of the shops in her fox form. The cougar knew she was doing the same, but she didn't know how Yerim came to be protecting the princess; heck, she didn't even think the princess was still alive.

No one did. 

It wasn't hard to miss huge fire that had engulfed the palace. People screamed in terror for a day and a bit, but word from the emperor in Hong Kong had come in not too long after, saying not too panic. 

It was all a bit suspicious in Soo Young's perspective, but who was she to suspect anything? She'd agreed to help them kidnap Yerim because apparently, the white fox was a fugitive the emperor had wanted dead a long time ago.

After about a half hour of riding, Soo Young can see the path that will lead them through to the mountain pass. She looks over her shoulder and sees the fox crouching behind a barrel, staring straight back at her. 

Holding up two fingers, Soo Young signals towards the space in between two stone buildings and nods. Yerim seems to get the message, because in the next second, all Soo Young can see is a flash of white and then nothing. 

Soo Young smiles with a sense of pride. She always admired Yerim's speed and agility. 

Keeping a hold of the princess, who sits not so elegantly in front of her, Soo Young taps Yunkyung in the side with the heel of her boot and leads the horse towards the cavity. They are halfway through the small getaway when Yerim jumps in front of them, her amber eyes glowing in the dim lighting. 

Soo Young raises her eyebrows in question and Yerim turns, beckoning with her tail before she starts forward. Her pace is quick, and Soo Young is wondering what has gotten her so frantic. She only holds the reins tighter and pulls, urging Yunkyung to keep up. 

When they come to the clearing before the thick of bush and mountain air, Yerim has stopped and Soo Young slows down and halts beside her. THe fox looks tired and exhausted and a pang of guilt hits Soo Young when she sees her injuries and bruises much clearer now. The wound in her hind leg isn't fatal and has stopped bleeding, but it sure does look painful. 

There are several bruises along her spine as well. 

Yerim doesn't sense the staring from the other as she shifts into her human form. She's always hated shifting. It is painful and not an enjoyable experience, although she is used to it. The stretch of muscles is excruciating and the retraction of hair folicles. She was cursed with a stupid fox. Why couldn't she get a cougar like Soo Young? At least Soo Young didn't change in size--at least not too notably.

"Why'd you change back?" She hears the other ask. 

Yerim only says, looking in the other direciton. "I'm tired." 

"Do you want to ride then?" Soo Young offers. "I could run alongside. It's not too far." 

The younger nods, and they switch; Soo Young doesn't miss the way Yerim rejects her hand for help as she climbs aboard the horse. Soo Young shifts skin, and soon there are two humans and two animals. The cougar growls and nods ahead, and without question starts forward at a brisk pace. Yeirm follows guiding Yunkyung, although at first the horse is hesitant. 

After about fifteen minutes of riding, the city is no longer visible through the foliage of the forest and the sun is setting faster than Yerim would like it too. She wanted to at least make it to river that runs through from Hannam; the rendezvous point. 

Yerim has stalled telling Soo Young about her older brother, Eun Hyuk, because she doesn't yet trust the other. Although they go back decades, Yerim cannot allow herself to be in the hands of an enemy, especially with the task of rescuing the princess. 

The sun has completely set, but Yerim can still see, another positive of being half animal. With her sharp hearing, Yerim focuses on the beat of Seulgi's heart. It is racing, and the princess seems to be squirming in her hold. She curses under her breath. 

They need to stop. 

She whispers a rough apology to Yunkyung before whipping him, in attempt to catch up to Soo Young. It takes longer than Yerim wants, but they catch up nonetheless and Yerim has to whistl in order for the other to stop. 

The cougar looks at her in confusion and Yerim says, "We need to wake the princess up. This isn't good for her." 

Soo Young nods and Yerim hops down from the horse, pulling Seulgi down with her. The other is shivering, and Yerim places her down onto a nearby moss covered rock. Removing her own coat, Yerim places the furry item on the princess and sits down next to her. 

Lightly tapping her cheek, Yeirm hushes, "Seulgi, wake up...c'mon, wake up." 

After a few useless attempts, with Seulgi only frowning in response, Soo Young nudges Yerim's elbow with her head and gestures to the side. The younger is hesitant at first, placing a protectiv arm around Seulgi, but Soo Young finds her way in nonetheless, and Yerim finds herself allowing the feline to take over.

The cougar is soft as she perches on the rock with her two front legs. Soo Young then carefully leans into Seulgi, and Yerim feels the urge to jump forward just in case the other gets any other ideas. But, the urge goes away when Soo Young licks Seulgi up the side of her face. That seems to do the job perfectly, because the princess jerks and her eyes open in a rush. 

Seulgi sits up, confused and definitely afraid when she sees the 100 pound animal in front of her, so close to her face. She recoils, eyes wide open and yerim is quick to come in and reassure her that everything is fine. Yerim sends a look in the other's direction, but Soo Young only grins. 

Feeling too deflated and tired, Yerim only sighs and tells the other, "We should camp here for the night." 

The cougar nods, and soon Soo Young is back to her human form and off, saying she will find some water and firewood. The taller takes her horse with her, and Yerim is alone with a terror stricken Seulgi. 

Seulgi opens her mouth to speak, but Yerim beats her to it. "Look, I'll explain everything soon, but for now I need you to help me set up the camp." 

Not having anything better to do, Seulgi only nods and says, "Okay." 

She didn't know what was weirder; waking up from being licked in the face by a cougar, or the fact that said animal was actually a living breathing human. 

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and....no words for what happened except its FICKIN DRAMATIC AND UNREALISITC, LIKE THEY JUST WALKED  
> OUT OF THERE WITHOUT EFFORT  
> sigh* im stupid


	4. The Wave of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun looks angry, and Seulgi feels slightly intimidated, and a hint afraid. Such power and energy emitting from a small woman and Seulgi is sure she possesses a magical ability, although she's not sure what it is yet.

Seulgi is still sore from the amount of damage that has been done to her body so Yerim gives her only simple tasks. That is after she looks at the latter's wounds. Yeirm didn't need to dress any wounds, but rather check her ribs. Seulgi did feel uncomfortable at first, removing her top, but it was Yerim; she could trust her.

When the fox's eyes fell upon Seulgi's torso, her face fell and Seulgi saw this. She looked away and muttered, "It's bad isn't it?"

"It could be worse." Yerim clenched her fists. All because her and Soo Young were fighting like silly cats. She rubs a soft salve on it, which is cool against Seulgi's skin, but then says, "I'm sorry, there's not much else I can do."

The princess only nods.

Yerim takes to sweeping out the ground beneath them, replacing the barren ground with soft moss found near the river bank. Seulgi helps with detattching the lumpy plant and transporting it form the bank to the camp. By the time Soo Young returns the girls have the ground laid in a thick layer of green and the sun has completely set.

Luckily, Yerim has a makeshift fire, ready to be fed from the wood Soo Young bears. Yeirm also notices the carcass of two squirrels hanging from Yunkyung's side. The latter is in her human form, and is sitting down beside Seulgi who is leaning back against a boulder, one hand draped over her abdomen.

Soo Young's eye flit towards the girl every now and then as she feeds the flames. Seulgi looks empty and dejected and Soo Young can't help but feel guilty. Looking over her shoulder, she notices that Yerim is skinning the squirrels.

Taking this time for Seulgi and herself she finally makes eye contact with the princess and says in a low voice. "I'm sorry--about hurting you--I mean. I shouldn't have."

Seulgi's eyes light up in confusion for a moment, and her head tilts as if asking. Why? BUt the expression is soon replaced by the empty eyes; tired eyes, and she hums in a barely audible whisper. "We all make mistakes; I'm no exception."

Soo Young frowned, turning back to the fire. She wasn't sure if it was acceptance or reassurance, but it was something. She only nodded and continued in silence like that.

When the fire was strong enough to be left alone, Soo Young joined Yerim with the squirrels. She picked up the second one and sat down, grabbing a knife. As she pierced the hide of the animal and began to remove it from the carcass, she started, "Yerim, I'm so sorry--"

"--Soo, don't apologize--"

"--but--

"--No." Yerim looked at her with tired eyes, and exhaustion. The events of the past few days were finally taking a toll on her and she did not have the energy or patience to go through with this conversation, even though they both knew it was long overdue. Soo Young felt another wave of guilt and shame.

"Just - stop." Yeirm heaved a sigh and stood. "We'll talk about it another time, just - not now."

Soo Young looked down. "Okay." She mumbled.

The meat was soon cleaned and skinned, and Yerim roasted it by the fire. Soo Young took Yunkyung to the river to drink and Seulgi stayed where she was. The princess was tired and couldn't move anymore. Her ribs hurt badly and she didn't know how long it would be until she couldn't take the pain anymore.

Soo Young rubbed a bit of salve on it before, but it was only meant for inflammation - the pain didn't subside one bit.

She didn't eat much and neither did the other two. It kept Seulgi thinking though; how long had it been since her last meal? Probably more than two days. And yet, Seulgi didn't feel the urge to gorge herself. All she could think about was how miserable of a situation she was in. No home, no family, and no where to go.

Of course, Yerim briefed her on where they were and where they were headed--she also said that Eun Hyuk (her older brother) was travelling towards Cheo-dong and that they would definitely find him there. After all, Cheo-dong was where outcasts lived, those who were different from others.

Ancient practices such as witches, pirates, seers and gracelings. Seulgi had heard stories of Cheo-dong, but she'd never been there. Maybe Hangong had been there. Wallowing in her thoughts, Seulgi eventually found her way in and out of consciousness.

She didn't know who was staying on watch but she assumed it to be either one of the other women. When she awoke, she felt warmer and much better than the night before, although her sides were still throbbing with ache. Soo Young was sitting by the fire, roasting the rest of the meat, and Yerim was sleeping by the boulder next to her.

The fox had given her coat to Seulgi to use through the night, seeing as she didn't have her own. She felt fondness in her heart for the other. Careful not to wake her, Seulgi laid the coat upon Yerim. It wasn't too bright, the sun only just creeping in and the air was still cool on her cheeks.

The princess stood and walked over to join Soo young by the fire. The cougar looked up at Seulgi and smiled; the princess didn't return the favor.

"We'll leave when Yerim wakes up." Soo Young finally supplies after their awkward beat of silence.

Seulgi only nods. With Yerim still asleep, they really had nothing to do but wait - which was painful. She could tell that Soo Young was on edge, the other's eyes flitting in all directions constantly, as if they were being watched.

Trying to break the thick layer of ice that had somehow settled between the two, Seulgi squeaked out, "So, how do you know Yerim?"

Soo young looks up, eyebrows quirked. She looks surprised, and Seulgi doesn't blame her. When the quiet engulfs them again, Seulgi thinks that she asked too much of a personal quesiton, and wants to desparately take back anything she said.

But, Soo Young clears her throat and turns her eyes back to the fire, turning the spit over. "Did anyone ever tell you how long a graceling could live?"

Seulgi says, "No," hesitantly, she adds, "I was never educated of them."

Soo young nods, unfazed. "I'd figured as much. It was as if they wanted to banish us from existence, which they almost did." Soo young looks up and straight into Seulgi's eyes. "People ike us were envied; we had special abilities and lived far longer than the average human. No one knew why - and when we began to outshine those without a grace, it became a problem.

We were sent to a camp for people like us, decades ago. They tried to contain us, turn us into a sort of weapon for the government. So, we were taken from a young age, brainwashed, built into machines--" Soo young stops, and Seulgi notcies the iron grip she has on the spit.

"--They pushed us to the limits, made us do ungodly things, tortured us when we wouldn't obey. We lived in fear, yet we were rewarded when we pleased them. It was sick and twisted and some went insane. Some they killed because their power was useless, but we didn't know that at the time."

A broken breath escapes her lips and she inhales shakily, trying to stay contained. but, the anger and spite in her voice is undeniably detectable.

"My brother - they killed him, and told me that he had run away. I believed them of course, because I was only a child you know?" Soo Young stops and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, and Seulgi isn't even aware that she began to cry.

It is at that moment that her heart aches for Soo Young, and she feels the guilt of her hatred being directed towards said woman. How selfish of me, she thinks.

Hesitantly, she shifts herself so that she can reach out and pat the other's broad back in attempt to console her. With a careful, quiet voice, she asks, "What was his name?"

"Chanyeol." Soo young says it with such sadness and grief that Seulgi can feel her heart crumbling and she feels the urge to cry, even though it's so abdsurd to her. Or maybe, it isn't. She, in some way, is connected to the other. She doesn't know her grace, and may never know, but she feels that she is somehow connected through the mark on her wrist.

Soo Young continues and they both forget about the squirrel. "He - he was the best. He was such a happy child, always smiling no matter what happened in the camp. He always told me to stay strong, to never turn my back on the world because even in the darkest hours, hope is always there."

"He had the grace of emotions. He could sense when one was tired, or upset and he always, always knew how to deal with it. But, they deemed him useless - those bastards." Soo Young purses her lips and Seulgu knows that there is so much more she wants to say, but she refrains from doing so.

But Seulgi knows, she knows how it feels to have so much hatred and anger - ever since the palace burned down, all she could feel was spite towards those responsible, anyone who helped. And she would've been angry towards Soo Young if not for how she's helped them so far.

Seulgi's heart pangs and it remind her of the absence of her own brother, her own nephew, the remaining pieces of her messed up family. At least she still has them, she thinks - but then, she remembers that Hangong could be dead, and she feels hot tears prickling.

Stop it. This is't your sob story.

"They had plans to creates some army, but it completely backfired." She continues. "Eun Hyuk, Yeirm's brother, had the gift of mind reading. He was the one who figured out the real motive behind the camp. They didn't want us to feel special, or to live to our full potential in life. They were planning to kill us - or those that they couldn't use."

"And so, we did it. We got enough of the others to help, and it was barely enough. The battle was bloody and painful, but we somehow did it. The only ones left standing were Yerim, myself, Eun Hyuk and a few others."

"I-" Seulgi doesn't know what to say, but she needs to do something, say something. So she splutters, trying her hardest not waver, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." It isn't Soo Young who replies, but it is Yerim.

Both of their heads swivel over their shoulders and Yerim looks wide awake, her eyes puffy and Seulgi knows then and there that she heard everything. Soo Young opens her mouth but Yerim beats her.

"What happened, has happened and we are no heroes." She pauses to bedn down and fasten another blade to her side. "We just wanted to save our asses from the stupid monarch." She storms off into the woods and the remaining two glance at each other before settling into another beat of silence.

-

-

Yerim and Seulgi rode by horse, and even with the tension high-riding, they somehow managed to keep silent. Seulgi had the job of taking the reigns, while Yerim and Soo Young were ready to pounce if anyone was to attack.

Seulgi had almost forgotten that the red army would be on their tail and it seemed a bit too obvious for them to be taking the main pass into Cheo-dong, but Soo Young explained that the army had no sense of direction in Jiangong, and were bound to travel through the villages.

Seulgi just hoped that Soo young was right in her dealings.

For the rest of their ride, Seulgi doesn't feel anything but empty. She leaves the alertness and protection to the other two - she feels useless without her bow otherwise.

Seulgi only thinks. She thinks about how one week ago, she was going out for a hunt - it was a perfect day. The sky was clear, no clouds to be seen. The temperature was perfect, not too hot, not too cold. A light breeze was drifting through the air and the sound of the rushing river could be heard from her boulder in the forest.

The princes and princesses would've been at their tutoring lessons, and her siblings would've been at council meetings. But now, nothing was normal. Although the weather was perfect, nothing else was.

All but one of her relatives were alive, with Hangong possibly still alive, although Seulgi highly doubts that. If her brother had escaped, there were sure to be a bounty over his head, or his identity would've been revealed by now.

Her thoughts linger to Ji Eun, her loyal maid and friend. Her heart swells with sadness and guilt - because Seulgi had almost, almost forgotten about Ji Eun. Ji Eun. The one who had brought her to safety, the one who had so selflessly sacrificed her own safety for Seulgi and her nephew.

Then there's Myungjin. Ji Eun's own grandmother. Where was she now? A part of Seulgi selfishly hopes that she made it out, although she probably didn't. With a woman of her age, they wouldn't have spared her, and she wouldn't have been able to fight back.

So many people have died already. Too many. Seulgi's grip on the reigns tighten and she's a having a hard time not letting hot tears of anger slip from her eyes because it's such a stupid reason to cry.

How will feeling sorry for herself fix anything? It won't. She needs to stop. She needs to be strong. Wallowing in anger won't help. It'll only blind her from her real priorities - protecting her nephew.

Hansol; the small innocent boy who deserved none of this. Who did not deserve to watch his mother, brothers and sisters die at the hands of a faceless enemy.

And finally, Seulgi has found a reason to fight.

Because no child - or anyone in general - deserves to go through what she , Soo Young and Yerim has been through.

-

-

Eun Hyuk and Hansol had waited all but three hours until he decided that Yerim wasn't returning. He was worried, very worried, but he knew that his sister could take care of herself. Standing and tapping Hansol on the shoulder, he says in a soft and gentle voice. "My prince, we need to leave now."

Hansol peered up at him and Eun Hyuk could see that the latter had been biting his nails, fingers scoured with red and raw ridden finger tips. He didn't need to look at Hansol to know that he was scared. He could already hear the worried thoughts running through his mind.

"Where's aunt Seulgi?"

"Don't worry about your aunty, she'll be with aunt Yerim okay?" Eun Hyuk supplies.

Hansol but on his lower lip and nodded, eyes flirting downward. "But we'll see them soon right?"

Eun Hyuk nodded reassuringly, "We will."

Hansol went quiet and stood. Eun Hyuk lead him over to his own horse, Benji. He hoisted himself up first and then with a heft heave, picked Hansol up and sat the boy in front of him.

Not forgetting Ruko, he fastened the other horse's reigns to his other hand, and together the two rode through the flat of the mountain pass.

All Eun Hyuk could hear were Hansol's thoughts and the rush of the river. Yerim had told him to find someone he trusted, but he didn't know who to turn to. Out of all those from the group of defectants that had survived the bloody infiltration, only ten were still in contact with him. 

Most of which had fled to Cheo-Dong, which had always been their target destination. He just didn't know who to go to. 

There was Wonsik, manipulator of time, although Eun Hyuk hadn't seen him for a while. There was also Seokmin, who had the grace of the mountain wolf and his other half, Hyebin, graceling of fire, but Eun Hyuk wasn't exactly on good terms with them. He began ticking off the list, excluding, Yerim and Soo Young, until it came down to the last one. 

Seungwan, grace of the samurai. He'd been in contact with her lately, after his last trip to Cheo-dong. The girl was quiet and detatched, but she was a good friend of his. Eun Hyuk's spirits lifted when he thought of Hansol, and how lonely he must've felt right now. Remembering that Seungwan had a younger brother around the same, the idea of staying with her seemed the best option. 

Seungwan it is then.

-

-

 

Cheo-dong isn't as Seulgi has expected it to be - although she doesn't know exactly what she expected, it's definitely not this. The city is colorful on first impression, and children of all colors run wild, kicking things around on the bare ground.

Maybe she thought it to be dark and lonely, because of how isolated it was from the main cities.

The afternoon market stalls are just going up and people were milling around with baskets and pull on carriages. Yerim has to remind Seulgi not to draw attention to themselves and to save the sight seeing for later.

Together, the three travel through the town, avoiding main roads as much as possible. It's quite easy though, since no one seems interested - as if it's normal to see a cougar prowling around the streets.

But then again, this is Cheo-dong home to those of difference. The very essence of this town is built on the strange qualities of inhabitants within it.

Citizens sit atop their own homes at dangerous heights and Seulgi wonders if everyone here has unique abilities. At one point she spots a young girl amongst a group of friends, laughing, and on the tip of her nose is the same symbol on both Yerim and the cougar. The brown circle.

Something about the city makes her feel welcomed, although she knows it is far from that.

Soo Young leads for another forty or so minutes before she stops outside what seems like the back of a merchant's post. Switching back to her human form, Soo Young turns and says.

"This is our stop." Her voice is cautious and Seulgi realizes that it must be because of Yerim.

Said woman hops off the horse and after helping Seulgi down, she faces Soo Young saying. "Your friend - It's Joohyun isn't it?"

Soo Young nods hesitantly, and if Yerim seems angry, she doesn't show it, only nodding and saying. "I'll tie Yunkyung up, you take the princess inside."

Seulgi is slightly surprised at Yerims demand; she wasn't yet sure of the taboo between the cougar and the fox, but there was definitely something that the two were stalling about addressing. But the wounds of the past were none of Seulgi's problems to redress so she obeyed quietly, her eyes lingering on Yerim before sighing and following Soo Young inside.

They climb about two steps onto a platform, and Seulgi can feel the autumn breeze wafting through her singlet. She heard the ring of a bell as they entered, and a shrill voice came through the walls of the dank space.

"I'm coming!"

Seulgi could only make out a small hallway and a for at the end. It was alarmingly cold inside the building. Soo Young didn't even attempt to open it and as they waited - for the person named Joo Hyu, Seulgi assumed - The cougar explained,

"Joo Hyun is a friend of mine and Yerim's...she may come off as a bit loud and gossipy, she'll definitely help." Seulgi only nods in response.

They wait for a whole of two seconds before the door burst open and a small woman with dark black hair greets them.

"My little cougar!" The lady immediately pounces on Soo Young, showering her with hugs and kisses. It is only when she pulls back after the latter complains, that she notices a third party.

Her eyes squint at Seulgi and then widen with recognition. But before she can belt any screams of excitement or whatever the hell she was thinking, Soo Young holds a hand to her mouth and hushed in a low and serious voice, "We need your help Joo."

Joo Hyun nods, and after the cougar slowly removes her hand, the latter gulps and says. "Well we should get inside first."

When they follow Joo Hyun through several passageways, they enter a large room, draped with velvet curtains and soft lights.

Now that they are in better lighting, Seulgi can really make out Joo Hyun's features and woah. She thought that Ji Eun was beautiful but Joo Hyun's features are astoudning. She finds herself staring too long and doesn't quite comprehend her surroundings. 

"Princess?" Soo young's voice is what snaps her out of her daze and she finds that the other two have sat down on two large arm chairs circling a table, a spare one that Seulgi assumes is for herself. 

"Are you going to sit?" Joo Hyun asks.

Seulgi nods, her cheeks going red and Joohyun grins profoundly at her flustered state. Soo Young breaks the silence, asking. 

"You do know about the burning of the palace?" 

Joo hyun nods, eyes wide. "Of course! How could we have not? It's all that the town can talk about!" 

"Well then you know why the princess is here." Soo Young responds, a little flat. Seulgi can see how tired she is. 

"Well, we were told that there were no survivors--"

"--By who?" Seugi interjects. 

Joohyun raises an eyebrow, surprised at how forward the other is. "Well, Haneul told me that an epistle was sent to all the towns from the Head emperor--apparently they have everything under control." She waves her hands as she talks, and Seulgi wonders if she is one of those gossiping type of woman with the amount of talking she does. "They've already started to clean up the palace ruins along with the remaining servants and as for the bastards who attacked the palace," 

She leans forward, looking Seulgi right in the eyes. "Word is that they're some secret organisation from the east, but I've heard some say it is the Head emperor himself." Joohyun's words begin to sink in and Soo Young asks, still confused.

"Why? What about the Oath of the Trio?" Soo Young asked. 

Joo Hyun lets out a crazy laugh, "And forget about the three way war which they started? Soo, I don't think you know how tense it is between the two kingdoms." Joo yun looks to Seulgi. "What do you think?" 

Seulgi swallows. In truth. She doesn't know what to think. She was never kept in the loop of politics or trades or whatever else went on in the Kingdom. At times she'd eavesdrop on council meetings, but that was only once or twice. And it wasn't like she'd be trusted with that information anyway. 

"I...I don't know much." Seulgi says quietly. She is met with silence, and Joo hyun only stares qith disbelief. 

"You don't know? How? Y-You're a royal!" Seulgi winces, and once again, she feels just as worthless as she did every single time her siblings looked at her, belittled her. And it hurts. She feels like crying and apologizing for not being good enough. 

She knows Joo Hyun probably means no harm but Seulgi isn't exactly stable these days. 

"Joo! Don't be rude!" Soo Young intervenes. 

Looking down, eyes squinted close,d in fear of unwanted tears, Seulgi mumbles. "I apologize." 

"You don't need to apologize." The words are marred with spite, but they warm Seulgi when she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. She doesn't need to look back to know who it is. Yerim, has come to her defense. 

"Our princess wasn't included in any council meetings, no Kingdom affairs. If anything, it is better to be ignorant than informed." She looks up and Yerim is eyeing Joohyun as she seats herself on a stool next to the princess' armchair. 

Joohyun leans back, arms folded. "It would help if we had inside information is all I'm saying, Yerim. It's nice to see you again."

Seulgi finds that Joohuyn looks uncomfortable, and the fox stays silent. 

Soo young, trying to lighten the situation, claps her hands together. "Which is why we need Eun Hyuk!" 

Joo Hyun frowns, recognising the name. "Eun Hyuk?" Looking at Yerim, she raises an eyebrow. "Your brother? The mind reader?" 

Soo Young lets out an impatiient breath. "Yes, him. Have you heard anything about him?" 

Joo Hyun shakes her head, "No, none of the others have been talking to me other than Hyebin, but that was only because she needed healing potions...I suppose I could favor them a visit and ask." 

Soo Young thinks for a moment, then shakes her head. "No, Hyebin and Seokmin wouldn't harbor Eun Hyuk and I don't he'd trust them enough." She looks to Yerim and Seulgi feels the other sighing softly. 

"The only person I could think of that my brother would trust enough is the samuri." Yerim's eyes land carefully on Joohyun, whose expression seems to have deflated. Joohyun shifts and Seulgi can visbily see her discomfort in the whitness of her knuckles. 

Through gritted teeth, Joohyun spits. "I will not talk to her--" 

"--and why is that?" Yerim intervenes.

Joohyun looks angry, and Seulgi feels slightly intimidated, and a hint afraid. Such power and energy emitting from a small woman and Seulgi is sure she possesses a magical ability, although she's not sure what it is yet. 

Soo Young interjects this time, words sizzling and cautious, full of warning. "Yerim. Don't." 

The fox folds her arms, " What other choice do we have? We all know that the others are no other option, Eun Hyuk wouldn't trust them enough. And plus, we're not going to cross out Seungwan all because you can't resolve your problems of the past--"

"--How dare you!" Joohyun says, on the verge of screaming and Seulgi flinches. She looks to Soo Young and the other looks just as helpless. "You hypocrytical little fox! Don't think i don't know about you cna your little scandal with the cougar," She pauses and Yerim's eyes have narrowed, and Seulgi wants nothing but to curl up into a ball, because why did they choose this moment to live on stitched wounds of the past?

"That's right! We all knew about you two no matter how much you tried to hide it--"

"--I don't care!" Yerim growls, "I don't care about any of it! What we had, is nothing!" Seulgi watches the cougar, but all she looks is deflated and isolated. Hurt, is what Seulgi thinks. "So don't go around accusing me of things that I didn't do and get off your lazy ass and help us!"

"I don't have to help you! What do I owe you?" 

Yerim looks like she could snap the hell out of someone and Seulgi watches as her hands move towards her belt; towards her blades. "I saved your brother! Do you not remember promising to help me, sobbing at my knees for a way to repay me? Or are you too old to remember--?" 

"Enough!" Soo young screams, standing and holding Yerim by the elbow. "That's enough Yerim! We can't fight if we want to find your brother! Where will that get us? Huh? Nowhere, that's where! Now you," She points at Joohyun, 

"Go help our princess and take a look at her. If you didn't notice, she's in a lot of pain at the moment." Joohyun huffs, but doesn't complain. 

Soo young then looks back at Yerim and she looks so angry, so hurt and pained that Seulgi feels her insides twisting. 

Soo Young grits, obviously trying to keep a level voice. 

"And you," She pulls Yerim, "we need to talk." Soo young drags the other out and it leaves Joohyun and Seulgi. 

The princess swallows. 

It's going to be a long afternoon.

-

-


	5. Events of Cheo-dong

The smell of Joohyun's potions wafting in the air is what Yerim tries to focus on, although it doesn't help. Sooyoung isn't exactly being gentle at the moment either - gripping her arm so hard that she wants to whimper and ask to be released. But, she knows better than to do that. 

Honestly, Yerim is an asshole. A complete, utterly stupid, asshole who doesn't know when to shut her stubborn mouth. She'll admit to as much as that, although not out loud. She is also aware of the fact that Sooyoung is angry, very, very angry. And she has every right to be.

Not only because of the petty argument between Joohyun and herself, but because of what came out of Yerim's mouth. She didn't evne know what she was thinking, doens't even know what to think, because the saying is that when people are angry, that is when the horride truth comes out. 

In a sense, Yerim is worried too. Does she really think about their relationship like that? Sure, the taboo of it all is still so damn heavy and Yerim can feel it, but the question was, did Soo young feel it too? 

And was Sooyoung angry about what yerim said or is it so much deeper than that?

Yerim can't know though. One thing she learned from the cougar is that she is so fucking unpredictable. One minute she can be amotional as hell and the other she is as blunt as a pencil and insensitive to the brim. However, Yerim is so damn confused. 

Sooyoung leads her down to another room, seeing as going outside is just asking for attention to come their way. Sooyoung must know her way around Joohyun's little home because she leads Yerim up two sets of stairs until they reach a ladder leading to some sort of loft. 

The only thing Yeirm can hear is the movement form downstairs and the uneven breathing coming from the cougar. She can hear her own heart beating rapidly inside for what's to come. 

Once awkwardly maneuvering up the ladder, Sooyoung releases her death grip on Yerim and steps away, her chest heaving with anger. And before Yerim can even utter a single sound from her mouth, Sooyoung blows up entirely in front of her. 

Billowing with zero irrationality, Sooyoung has lost it - had lost it ever since hthose bloody words came from Yerim's mouth. What we had, was nothing! 

"How dare you! How dare you fucking talk about our relationship like that! After all we'd been through, after all we've done for each other - and that's how you think about it? I don't care if you don't feel that way inclined towards me anymore, but you cannot talk about what we had as if it was nothing!

We fucking sacrificed everything for each other and for you to spit it out so bluntly like that--" Soo Young stops herself, eyes clenching closed, the tips of her ears going bright red. Yerim stood there, stunned and feeling so shameful and guilty for being so careless. 

She stepped forward, reaching an arm out as if to touch Sooyoung, but chickened out the last second, letting her hand drop. She wasn't usually so passive - heck, she'd usually be giving Sooyoung a full on defense unit, billowing just as loudly back. But no. All Yerim did was lower her head and utter out the most pathetic apology ever. 

"I'm sorry, Soo, I really am. I-It was a mistake to say that--" 

"--Really?" Th cougar intervened, eyes slowly opening and rising to look straight at the snow fox. Yerim looked so small and pitiful that right then and there, Sooyoung might've jumped and comforted her, but she restrained. "Was it really a mistake? Or was it the truth in your eyes? Was I so pathetic and worthless to you that we just didn't matter anymore, huh? Am I not good enough--?"

"Oh just shut it will you Soo!' Yerim snapped, her patience wearing thin. "I didn't mean it, it just slipped, I was angry and, and I didn't know what to say!"

"So you just said the first thing that came to mind? Is that right?" Sooyoung came back just as defensively. 

"God dammit no! Soo, stop being so insecure! Of course our relationship mattered to me! Why do you think I stayed with you as long as I did?"

Sooyoung actually laughed, manically and it sent a shivering chill down Yerim's back. "I don't know? Maybe because we were stuck in a military camp with no chance of escape. I think we were bound to spend time with one another don't ya think?" 

"That's not the point and you know it Soo! You and I, we had something, it wasn't nothing--"

"--Ironic how just a few minutes ago it was nothing apparently!" Sooyoung was about to say more, to go on and just finish it with more harsh words because at that moment, she was so hurt and disappointed and mad that she didn't see rationally, she didn't think about what she was doing. But, before any of that could continue, Yerim slapped her across the cheek, hard. 

And it hurt. Becuase wow, Yerim knew how to slap. 

Sooyoung was stunned, in shock and as she slowly brought her hand to the aching area, and she turned to Yerim, eyes wide with surprise. Yerim was shaking, trembling and was on the verge of crying even, as her voice came out shaky and hoarse. "Just listen to me will you?" It was more of a demand than a request, but Yerim said it with such gentleness that Sooyoung was rendered speechless. 

Which worked to Yerim''s advantage and she inhaled shakily before continuing in a soft, exhausted voice. "I'm sorry, really. I wasn't thinking when I said it and I know I'm such an asshole to you, but can you blame me? 

We haven't seen each other in years and we didn't exactly finish or start back off on a good note, so how can you expect me to just be okay with you?" Sooyoung ultimately felt guilty, even if they were both to blame here, because Yerim was right. They hadn't left on a good note. 

"And no, our relationship wasn't nothing to me Sooyoung, you should know that by now. Sure, it was rocky and we argued alot but...but I loved you so damn much. I don't know if I can still say that now - my feelings are so out of it - but I haven't exactly let go either." 

Sooyoung's hand fell from her cheek and she stood there for what seemed like a decade, just waiting for Yerim to stop looking at her hands and into her eyes. But, when the latter didn't do so, Sooyoung reached out and cupped her face hesitantly, as if asking permission to do so. Yerim flinched at first, but slowly caved in and allowed the cougar and tilt her face upwards. 

The other's eyes were puffy, and Sooyoung felt the urge to cry too. "I'm sorry Yerim. I'm sorry that I blew up on you like that - it's just - hearing you say that really hurt me. All my life I've never been wanted, and then when you made me feel worth something," She stopped shaking her as if in disbelief,

"I relished that, relished you. I don't think I ever stopped either." Sooyoung didn't give Yerim a chance to react or speak because she swooped down and pressed their lips together gently. Yerim froze and her hadn came to the other's wrists, but instead of prying them away, she held on. 

She didn't kiss back though - she was hesitating. It was awkward, they were at a stand still. Yerim's eyes were tight shut and so were the other's, but they still were stuck like statues.

And then like a waterfall, the realization of what was happening, hit her. She recoiled, stepping away and jerking from Sooyoung's touch. The other looked bewildered and embarrassed. Sooyoung's eyes were just as wide as she tried to mutter apologies, "Y-Yerim I--"

"--n-no, don't talk, just, just don't say anything." And with that, she hurried back downstairs, her heart leaping out of her chest. The ghost of the cougar's lips reasted on her own and no matter how damn hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about it. 

She was panting and confused with the sensations stirring within her. She kept touching her lips, and tried not to think about how nice it had felt for Sooyoung's lips to touch hers agin-

Get a grip Yerim, don't hold onto silly feelings like this. 

The fox had long gone abandoned relationships or ties with anyone apart from a select few. She was already starting to get attached to the princess; she couldn't bear to fall into the same trap with Sooyoung again. 

-

-

Seulgi was seated on a soft bed in a brighter room, filled with several shelves filled with books and what seemed to be vials - the contents of which Seulgi wasn't sure, but she had a pretty good guess. With the aromas swirling around her, Joohyun had to be a witch or some sort of potion maker. Now, in the better lighting though, Seulgi noticed that Joohyun's wasn't black and was in fact a dark, dark purple. 

She sat awkwardly, not knowing what do.

Joohyun had told her to wait there and left the room, but for what purpose Seulgi didn't know. She hadn't yet given her full trust to the witch, but seeing as Yerim and Sooyoung deemed her worthy enough to take care of her wounds, Seulgi stayed put. 

Just then, the door swung open and the said witch came in, holding a book and a vial. She seemed more contained than previously, and less agitated. Gesturing she asked, "So, what exactly happened and where does it hurt?"

As Joohyun placed her things onto a nearby stand, Seulgi questioned whether or not she should tell her what really happened, or make it up. Snitching on Sooyoung was really the last of her worries, and having to explain the story in full was just exhausting. Sighing, Seulgi offered her, "I fell against a wall pretty hard a couple times..."

Joohyun raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, only nodding and mumbling something inaudible to herself. Shuffling around the room grabbing books and vials, she came to Seulgi and asked again. "So where did you say it hurt?" 

She began to softly feel Seulgi's arms and sides. "Uh..it's my ribs--ow!" She winced as Joohyun pushed slightly harder down on her sides and the other asked, "Here, right?" Her fingers were right on the rib cage, and Seulgi nodded, biting her lower lip. 

Joohyun nodded, mumbling once again, inaudible words. She went back to her book and scirbbled down a few things. Then, clapping her hand together, she asked, "So what did you do to help it?"

Seulgi thought for a moment. Did she really do anything? Not really. In fact, all her activity and movement probably made it worse, and by the throbbing she felt in her sides, it seemed to confirm it. Pursing her lips, Seulgi croaked, "Uh, not much...Although we did rub some salve on, it didn't do much to it." 

Joohyun nodded, lips in a firm line, eyebrows tugged inward with concentration. "Well, the salve must've been for muscle pain rather than bruising...I assume that you've only bruised your ribs seeing as you're breathing and none of your lungs have been severed." Bringing a hand to her chin and turning, Joohyun got to work, making something of a sort and making humming sounds to herself. 

Seulgi waited while Joohyun did her thing, and when she turned, holding a bowl of much in her hands, she ordered the other. "Remove your shirt and lie down please." Seulgi gulped and followed obediently, feeling much too exposed with only a strap of fabric covering her breasts. Joohyun paid no heed to the red settling on the princesses cheeks as she came closer and placed her fingers once again on the other's body. 

She felt around once more, checking for any sign of a fracture or break. It hurt, but Seulgi only closes her eyes, and grips onto the siides of the structure beneath her. Joohyun is silent as she works, and when her fingers leave, Seulgi is so damn relieved and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"How long ago did this happen?" Joohyun pipes up, and since her voice is quieter, Seulgi assumes that she's moved away from her. Without sitting up, Seulgi answers. "Last night." 

Joohyun hums but Seulgi doesn't know whether or not she should be relieved. However, she doesn't need to panic. Joohyun supplies her with an explanation, or rather talks to herself as she says, "Over twelve hours...that's not too bad, although it will interrupt with the healing process."

Seulgi turns her head and sees Joohyun tinkering over by her stand. 

"Does it hurt when you move or stand?" Seulgi croaks back with a, "Yes. 

"We'll just ice it for now and rub some salve on it, along with some tea to help with the pain then, otherwise, there's not much I can do apart from that. You'll have to let it heal on it's own." Joohyun comes over holding the same bowl and taking the mixture in her hands. When they came into contact with the other's skin, Seulgi's breath hitched; it was so cold. 

Almost ice cold. 

Joohyun was trying to be as gentle as possible, but it hurt so much and Seulgi isn't sure why she hadn't felt this much pain on the way there - but Joohyun, as if reading her mind, began to talk. Maybe it was to help take Seulgi's mind off of everything and reduce the pain, or maybe it was for other reasons, but Seulgi was glad that she had something else to focus on rather than the throbbing ache. 

"I'm surprised you haven't coughed up anything, but I did notice however, that your breathing is a bit uneven - even with the way you talk, I could tell something was wrong with you and I figured as much that it was your ribs. I also know that you didn't just fall against a wall - you got into some fight didn't you?"

Seulgi didn't really register what the other had said until a second later and her eyes flew open. However, Joohyun wasn't looking at her, still focused on the task at hand. Seulgi kept quiet.

"As for the pain, I'm amazed you haven't died from it, or that you haven't complained about it more. Which means that you're either highly tolerable to it, or the salve you had was numbing it. It doesn't matter either way--" She stopped for a second, rubbing on a bit more ointment, "--we still need to treat it as soon as possible."

"Also--I forgot to check, dammit." She cursed and went to wipe her hands. Seulgi was confused, but lay there still, shirtless and squeamish. Joohyun came back with another bowl, of water it seemed and a cloth. Joohyun gently placed the cloth into the water and rinsing it out, placed it folded onto Seulgi's forehead. 

"For your fever." 

Seulgi frowned, "I don't have--" But she was cut off. Not by anyone, but by the reliefe she felt as she began to feel the effects of the cold cloth and the coldness. She couldn't stop herself and let out an involuntary sigh. Seulgi went red, and closed her eyes, embarrassed. 

Joohyun only chuckled slightly, "Now, where was I?" Humming once again in her manner, the supposed witch then took another cloth and covered it with ointment, and a bit of numbing salve from off of her stand. Holding it from the two top corners, she then placed it over Seulgi's abdomen and gently pressed it in. 

Jooohyun proceeded to check everything else, the gash on her eyes and her burns, although they weren't too bad, she rubbed a bit of ointment on for pain relief. She deemed the gash okay, but replaced the bandages in fear of infection. 

"Don't move until I'm back and try to get some sleep for now - you can't really be up and standing with the state your in, so it's best to just rest." Joohyun ordered as she started to pack up her stuff. Seulgi felt better, so much better already and she wasn't even aware of how badly she was hurting until the pain was redcued. 

Without thinking, Seulgi reached out, grabbing Joohyun's arm. The witch turned, startled, eyes wide. "Thank you." The princess croaked, "Thank you." 

Joohyun blinked and she looked down at Seulgi's hand that was gripping her wrist. Gingerly, she pulled her hand away and said before disappearing out of the room. "I'll be back with tea in half an hour."

She was gone.

-

-

Seungwan had been out in the market when she felt it. Eun Hyuk's grace made his presence so much stronger, especially if you'd been around him before. She was at a stand, collecting some tomatoes from an old farmer from the east when it happened. It ripped into her and her hands began to shake; she'd almost dropped her basket. 

Thankfully, for her, she didn't panic too much. She didn't deny that Eun Hyuk was near, but he must've been doing it on purpose. Which could only mean he needed her help. As soon as she'd given the farmer his coins, Seungwan headed home, despite having a slightly empty basket of groceries. 

She pulled her hood over and ran. 

Seungkwan was lying on the floor, scribbling on a sheet of parchment with his new set of inks and he looked up when she'd arrived. The latter smiled at her brother and asked, "What are you doing?" 

Seungkwan nodded towards his drawing, "It's caligraphy, although I'm not very good at it." Seungwan peered over and could make out the characters of a different language. 

"It's good." Was all she offered. 

The sense that Eun Hyuk was getting closer kept hovering over her like a cloud and Seungwan was anticipating it. She was on the balls of her feet, doing something to keep her occupied, the washing, the dishes, even sweeping the floor. 

Her strange behaviour didn't go unnoticed by her smaller brother, whom, with the grace of learning, stopped what he was doing and asked in a rather accusing voice. "Are you okay Wannie? You seem a bit...anxious." 

Seungwan, who was drying up the last of their dishes from the water basket, only shook her head. "Nothing..." She muttered unconvincingly and Seungkwan didn't believe an ounce of it. "It's nothing."

Seungkwan shook his head. He assumed that maybe Seungwan was on her period, or that she'd bumped into someone in the market whom she didn't like - his speculations didn't go too far. He knew that if he and his sister were in danger, she'd tell him right off the bat and they'd be out of there, just like previous times that they'd have to move. 

It wasn't that Seungwan got into trouble, it was more because of the fact that people wanted Seungwan in trouble or wanted her to do something for them; her grace deemed her invincible in other's eyes. Sure, she could kill ten men if she allowed it, but Seungwan never wanted into the business again. After the camp was liberated, Seungwan fell into a void of killing - she didn't think she could do anything else other than that. It was the only thing she could turn to. 

In exchange for a few coins, or food, Seungwan killed for those who gave it to her. 

But then, her parents died and she was left to take care of her younger brother, and she couldn't go around on a killing anymore, because she had enemies, too many enemies, and leaving Seungkwan anywhere alone put her on edge. 

The fact that someone could walk into her home and simply snap his neck, or stab his heart was Seungwan's biggest fear. Seungkwan became her biggest priority. So, she erased her past. She cut off all ties to the camp aside from Eun Hyuk and a few others. Joohyun was a liability seeing as many knew she had a connection to Seungwan, so she cut her off. 

She changed the way she looked. Her pitch black hair had become a light brown, and her attire of black became a wardrobe of bright colors. The Samurai of Jiangong had disappeared and no one knew where and what she was doing. And Seungwan kept it that way. 

She made her money by working from home - her family was a string of tailors and Seungwan wasn't ignorant to the trade either. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the both of them and that's all she needed. 

She was onto the last wooden bowl when she heard it. 

Seungwan, can you hear me?

Just as she had done at the market, Seungwan nearly dropped the object in her hand - nearly. Seungkwan looked up and quirked an eyebrow, the movement not going unnoticed. Seungwan didn't look at him though and instead closed her eyes, hand now gripping the edges of the bench. Seungkwan hoped that the wooden stand didn't fall beneath her with all the pressure she was applying. 

But, if his sister wanted to tell him what was going on, then she would. Seungkwan had learned from a young age that there were certain things he shouldn't question about his sister. His parents had only told him that she was sent to a camp and wouldn't be coming back and that he should be very, very quiet about his own abilities. 

Seungwan slowly formed the words in her mind, so that Eun Hyuk would hear it loud and clear. 

Yes. 

She waited, and he came back just as easily. 

Good. I need you help. 

The samurai let out a small chuckle. 

I think I figured that out.

Eun Hyuk's comforting voice kept filtering into her brain and it was as if she was sitting right next to him, talking to him. 

I figured you'd notice me. I'm nearing your place from the back, and I have a visitor with me. We'll talk when I get there. 

Seungwan didn't bother replying, and instead opened her eyes. Seungkwan happened to be staring right back at her and before she could even try to explain, he said in a flat, uninterested voice. "You need help Wannie, I can tell you're hearing voices in your head again."

Seungwan rolled her eyes at her snrky younger brother and muttered, "It's Eun Hyuk's grace..." This time, louder, she told Seungkwan, "He's coming."

Seungkwan nodded, "I know, I could tell by the way your eyes lit up."

"Smartass." 

Seungkwan grinned, "Smarter than you."

Before Seungwan could bite back at him, a loud knock at the door signalled, and both heads swiveled. Seungkwan jumped up excitedly, "Uncle's here!" The smaller rushed to the door while Seungwan was still wiping her damp hands dry. 

As Seungkwan pulled the door open, he kept his eyes trained upward, expecting to find Eun Hyuk, the strange man who he'd come accustomed to over the years and seemed to be able to read minds. However, what he found wasn't the tall handsome man with a kind smile, and rather a small boy who looked about his age, twidling with something in his hands. 

Seungkwan's eyebrows twisted into a frown of confusion and in a dry voice, said, "Who are you?" The latter looked nervous, looking behind his shoulder constantly, "I-I, uh...Eun Hyuk, h-he--"

"Hansol!" Eun Hyuk's voice came and soon his towering figure came into view. He smiled down at Seungkwan and the younger notice him placing a protective hand on the other boy. "Hello Kwan-ah, is your sister around?"

Seungkwan nodded, although his eyes lingered on the other boy still. He looked so small and vulnerable. Stepping away so that the pai could enter, Eun Hyuk further explained once they were all sat down in the living room. 

Seungwan recognised the golden seal of royalty straddled around Hansol's neck already and could only assume he was in fact, one of the princes from the Jiangong palace. Seungwan had already brought out some food for them to snack on seeing as it had been a long journey according to Eun Hyuk's tale. 

Hansol stayed silent the entire time, souly focused on his wooden figure. Seungkwan couldn't help but star at the other, his calligraphy and excitement of seeing his uncle washed away by his curiosity of the prince. He already knew he was being blatantly rude by staring at him - he could tell by the way Hansol never met his eyes that the other was uncomfortable - but that didn't stop him.

But he continued to stare, studying Hansol. He usually did that with anyone he met. Sure introductions were nice, but Seungkwan was overly observant, part of it having to do with his grace, although sometimes his older sister joked saying that it was just him and he was creepy. 

Seungkwan couldn't really stop himself either. He didn't fail to notice the marks running up the other's arm. Everyone had heard of the attack at the palace, and chaos ran through for a short period of time before it was announced that everything was being taken care of by courtesy of the other kingdoms. 

Seungkwan was skeptical of the whole situation and he wasn't scared to voice it either. The samurai had told him not to go around saying it otherwise who knows what could happen to him. 

When Seungwan and Eun Hyuk were finished talking, and all of them were filled in with the situation, they left the kids to themselves while they went downstairs to prepare a heftier meal, rather than their measly snacks. 

Hansol looked at them longingly, or rather Eunhyuk and it seemed that the last thing he wanted was to be sitting alone in a room with Seungkwan. Being the rash person he was, Seungkwan reached out and took the wooden figure from the other's hand and asked, "What is this?"

Hansol frowned, and lunged for it. "Give it back!" 

Seungkwan held it up so that he couldn't get to it and asked once again. "Tell me what it is and I will." 

Hansol sat back and fumbled around with his fingers. "I-I don't know what i-it is...but it was g-given to me so g-give it back!" It was then that Seungkwan met his eyes and they looked painfully red as if he'd been crying non-stop. Seunngkwan felt a pang in his chest and silently handed the toy over. 

Taking it in his hands, Hansol said, "T-Thank you."

Seungkwan ignored the gesture of gratefuleness, because Hansol had nothing to thank him for. Instead, in a low whisper he asked.

"Have you been crying?" 

Hansol's eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-No--"

"Don't lie." Seungkwan cut him off, folding his arms. "I have special powers and I know you've been crying, so don't say no because I already know you have been."

Hansol frowned, and with a quirked eyebrow he asked. "Powers?"

Seungkwan nodded. "Yeah. My sister has them too and so does uncle Eunhyuk." He then proceeds to pull up the sleeve of his shirt on his right and arm and scoots over closer to the other. Showing the exposed skin, Seungkwan points at the brown circle atop his right bicep. "This is how I have it, although I don't know how it works, I find out one day."

Hansol stares in awe and squeaks in a tiny voice. "C-Can I touch?"

Seungkwan nods, "Yeah, it won't hurt you if that's what you're thinking. It's kind of like a birth mark." Hansol's curious hand moves slowly to Seungkwan's skin and his fingers brush lightly over the mark. 

"It's so cool!" He coos in a soft voice. 

Seungkwan smiles, "Wannie says it makes us special, but she says that everyone's special." 

Hansol frowns ans moves away from Seungkwan. He sits, looking down at his lap, the wooden toy in his hands again, fidgeting. "I'm not special, not anymore." 

Seungkwan frowns and sits beside him. "Why not?"

Hansol shrugs. "I'm just not. I don't have a family anymore."

"So?" Seungkwan nods to the doorway, in direction of where the aduts exited. "I don't either, only my sister, but we're still special. And plus, you're a prince, you're really special. THe whole kingdom knows who you are, whereas, no one knows who I am."

Hansol lets out a sigh. "But you're smart, and you use really big words a-and you, you h-have uncle Eunhyuk b-but--" Hansol doesn't finish as he breaks down into a bundle of tears and choked sobs. Seungkwan is taken back and being only nine years old, hasn't really been in this situation. 

Sure he was a lot smarter than those who were his age, but it didn't always mean he knew what to do. But, being the fast learner he was - or maybe it was just a human instinct - Seungkwan was quick to pull the other into an embrace and despite how awkward it was, Hansol welcomed it. 

-

-


	6. The heart of the learner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk?

Joohyun was crushing the ginseng when Yerim finally entered the main living area, and raised a curious eyebrow at her. "What happened between you two?" Joohyun was pushing her luck - she knew it - but her mouth never seemed to shut anyway. Curiosity always got the best of her, and in some situations there were negative results to it. 

Yerim sunk into one of the couches, leaning back and groaning. "It's none of your damn business." She replied in a short flat tone, definitely uninterested in what Joohyun had to offer. Although, the witch did pick up on the redness that graced the other's cheeks when she'd walked in, and knew that Yerim was probably putting up her cool act. 

She had always been that way - collective, isolated - but when she was with someone she loved fondly, it all cam crashing down and you could tell that she was biggest, emotional wreck and a softie when she wanted to be. Which was almost never - or, just never around Joohyun herself.

Humming, she finished up with the crushed root and began to brew the boiling water, throwing in a few cloves and squeezing a bit of lemon in for flavor. Yerim was sitting on the couch still, hands over her eyes. She wondered where the cougar was, and judging from the yelling and rough foot steps she'd heard prior, she assumed they'd been somewhere upstairs the loft perhaps. 

Ginseng was great for pain relief, although it took longer than most pain relievers to kick in, it was worth it. It had multiple benefits, such as reducing hair loss and helped with aging skin and wrinkles. Sooyoung had once gifted it to her as a joke, saying that she was getting too old and was starting to look it too. 

Laughing at the fading memory, which happened over ten years ago, Joohyun threw in the last of the healing root and mixed the tea around. Blowing it in order to cool it down, Joohyun poured it into three cups. 

"You know, if you're so stressed, have some ginseng. It helps." Joohyun called to the other and Yerim grunted in response, muttering incoherently under her breath. Joohyun sighed, and knew that they were all probably very tired from everything they'd done. She still wasn't exactly clear on what had happened, but she had a gist of it. 

And the least she could do was help, seeing as they helped her a long, long time ago. 

-

-

60 years ago...

Joohyun stood at the base of the camp, the stairs leading to it burning hot beneath her bare feet. There were others behind her, huddled, staring in complete awe and fear. But no one did anything to help - they only stared. 

Her brother was in there, and she couldn't do anything to help. 

Suddenly, shouts could be heard, or more like screams, and then they saw them. The figures, stumbling blindly through the black, thick fog of smoke that laid like a blanket over all of them. Joohyun still had a hand over her eyes, the flames much too bright for the human eye, but they were definitely there. 

In confirmation, the gasps of the crowd made it even more real and Joohyun knew she wasn't the only one. The figures grew bigger and Joohyun could make them out. It was horrible. Their skin was so black, Joohyun couldn't find any distinctive features other than their gender, but even their hair was severed and singed and their clothes were mere strips hanging from their bodies. 

There were several of them and Joohyun couldn't count, but she estimated about twenty to thirty. All of them looked young, lost and in so much pain and she had to help. But first, she needed to find her brother. As they neared closer, people rushed forward, no doubt looking for their own loved ones. Joohyun pushed through, eyes squinted, tears blurring her vision as the heat of the flames pressured her. 

But she couldn't see him. She'd doubled checked all of them, wiping their faces, grabbing their arms and straight up asking, but none of them were him. She looked back into the mess of the camp and voices were shouting, calling for each other, trying to identify each other and all Joohyun could do was sit and wallow. 

She stared and stared willing him to walk out - Jooheon. She'd failed. She'd failed so badly. All her parents asked her to do was to take care of him and she'd once again failed at it. But then, as she looked back, hoping and willing, someone, somewhere answered her pleads because four figures walked out, two of which were holding a limping one and another one besides them. 

Despite her obscured vision, and the noise surrounding her, she saw that it was him. It was Jooheon, being held by the others. She jumped up and literally ran towards them, screaming his name at the top of his lungs. He looked up at that and in those dark brown eyes she knew it was indeed her brother. 

As soon as she got near him she cupped his face and sobbed, bringing his forehead to hers. "J-Jooheon! I-I'm so gad you're o-okay..." She felt him chuckle against her in a hoarse and beat up voice. "It's okay sis...I-I had my friends to h-help me..." 

Joohyun looked up at that and saw a tall man on the right and two other girls. THey looked exhausted and Joohyun bowed thanking them. She explained that she was his sister and how she couldn't thank them enough, so she agreed to tend to their wounds although there wasn't much she could do at that moment with her very, very limited resources at hand. 

She later learned that the taller man - named Yifan - was the one who burned the camp to shreds, although he admits it went a little out of control. The other one who'd helped to carry her brother was Soo Young and the smaller one, Yerim. 

And right in that moment, of chaos, grief and all other emotions built up within the hearts of many, Joohyun couldn't ever repay these people enough for what they'd done for her. 

-

-

Just as the latter had promised, about a half hour later Joohyun had arrived and Seulgi could smell the tea before she even opened the door. The soft scent of ginseng and other aromas that she couldn't quite put a name to, but nonetheless recognized. 

Being the talker she was, Joohyun announced her arrival cheerily and seemed rather bouncy. "I'm back!" She'd announced, placing the tray of cups on top of her stand. Seulgi looked up from where she laid and smiled weakly, "Hey."

"How's it feeling? Cold?" Joohyun asked as she patter her palms gently along the other's wet and damp abdomen. 

Seulgi nodded. "Very."

"Good." Joohyun said. "That's what we want, now..." she went to remove the layer of cloth from Seulgi's body, and the other couldn't feel a thing. It was tingly and cold whenever something came into contact with her skin, but it felt so relieved of all the pain and built up pressure of bruising. "Let me take this off and you can sit up, but you have to lean against the wall."

Dumping the wet material into a wash basket and wiping the excess dripping of liquid off of the other's stomach, Joohyun helped Seulgi to sit up. It didn't take too much effort, but eventually, Seulgi was able to lean against the wall - still half naked - and enjoy her tea. With the help of several cushions serving as arm rests, Seulgi was pretty comfortable - or as comfortable as she good get. The drink was warm and after her first sip, the princess let out an involuntary "Ahhhh," in which Joohyun chuckled. 

They made small talk and Joohyun asked her about what had happened. 

"Well, I escaped with my nephew and maiden and we made it to Hannam. But the army were already there looking for us, and so Yerim took us from there. Hansol made it out with Eunhyuk,"

"Yerim's brother?" Joohyun asked. 

Seulgi nods. "But, they came after me and we were both captured...that's where we met Sooyoung and came here."

"It still don't know how you came to get those wounds." Joohyun said, and Seulgi knows that she is only indirectly asking, "So, who knocked you up?"

Seulgi sighs, placing down the drink beside her. "It's a long story, but I fell off of my horse in the midst of trying to escape." It seems pretty convincing and Joohyun settles with it, which Seulgi is grateful for. She didn't get a wink of sleep in the time that Joohyun had left her, so the witch gets up and leaves the princess to rest. 

-

-

The next few days are uneventful, and everyone around the house occupies themselves doing something. Sooyoung doesn't do much except cleaning whilst Joohyun is out at the market and supervising the front door, and Yerim sits with Seulgi in the healing room - as the princess has named it - somewhat talking, but mostly just keeping her company. Seulgi doesn't mind it though. Out of all the people she would rather sit with her, it would be Yerim. The other could always tell when she was uncomfortable or in pain, because out of nowhere, Yerim would stand and adjust Seulgi in some way to keep her more comfortable and the princess wouldn't even know what was wrong until Yerim had fixed it for her. 

Joohyun keeps her potion market busy, and Seulgi does indeed find her assumption to be correct, and that in fact, Joohyun is a witch. Although, the older could pass for a qualified doctor almost with all the knowledge she pertains. Whenever Yerim isn't around, it is usually Joohyun who mills around in the healing room. She fills Seulgi in on everything that's happening, although there's not much and she also brings her food. 

When Seulgi asks, Joohyun gladly tells her about how she came to be so good in the medical field of knowledge. Joohyun grew up in a home of herbalists, her mother being a witch, she was one herself. She was taught by her parents everything she knew. She doesn't bother leaving out the part of her life after which the notorious graceling camp was liberated - burned is the better word - and how she was the one who took in the gracelings who were in need of medical help. 

There weren't many other doctors taking on the role apparently, and when Seulgi asked why, Joohyun told her, "Gracelings were never priority in the kingdom - only a distraction and a liability, although the dangerous ones were treated like assets." Seulgi could see that Joohyun was getting a bit worked up and switched the conversation to ginseng, the only thing Seulgi could think of at the time. 

On the third day however, the cloth around her abdomen was vanished and Seulgi felt somewhat relieved. Hours of constantly lying her back, sleeping, eating and doing nothing bored her to bits, and she felt that she was going to go insane. 

Joohyun explained that after applying cold and numbing to the area, allowing the inflammation and swelling to go down, it was now time to apply heat and more beneficial herbal concoctions to it. Joohyun seemed a bit too excited to be drawing baths, and maybe she'd missed the feeling of a being a healer. 

With the help of Yerim, Seulgi made her way towards the wash up room, where Sooyoung had done the job of refilling the buckets and pouring them in. With a towel and extra clothes being provided to her, Seulgi thanked them all for the help. Once the others had left the room - although Yerim said she would come and sit beside her in a few minutes - Seulgi removed her clothes. The bath wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was a large space that had been dug in and covered with smooth wood, and Seulgi wondered if it was like a witch's cauldron. 

The water was warm and immediately felt relaxing. Seulgi sunk in shoulder deep and pulled her knees to her chest, head lulling back. She could've fallen asleep in this. It was like a warm, wet blanket. It seeped into her skin, and Seulgi could smell the earthly scent of what could only be Joohyun's "concoctions". 

It was comforting, truly comforting. Not only because of how under nourished Seulgi had been lately, but it also helped her mentally. It was as if she could feel the water crawling through her veins like an ivy vine up the side of a brick wall, and entering her brain, releasing all that held her down. 

It was like she was floating on air. 

Yerim did keep to her word and accompanied the other for a while before popping out. Joohyun came in as the water was getting colder, and helped Seulgi out of the tub - at this point, Seulgi wasn't as squeamish at the thought of being naked in front of Joohyun, seeing as the other had seen much more than a naked woman.

The witch coated her with more salve and gave her a large, heavier meal seeing as Seulgi was strong enough to stomach it without it hurting. The pain that resided in her chest and body was now fading slowly with the help of the others and Seulgi couldn't be more thankful. Although Sooyoung hung on the sidelines throughout the last forty-eight hours, Seulgi knew that she'd done so much for them. 

It was now late afternoon and Joohyun was going out to do another round of potions, and that she'd be back by dinnertime to cook. Seulgi sat down on one of the stools, with a soft cushion behind her back for support. There wasn't much to do, so she busied herself with the task of braiding Sooyoung's thick hair. 

The cougar didn't seem too fussed by the offer, surprised even, but she plonked down in front of the princess quite excitedly. There were no spare brushes lying around, so Seulgi threaded through the black locks with her fingers trying her hardest not to hurt the other. 

Sooyoung didn't fidget much, talking every now and then, but really all they could do was sit there. Sooyoung must've still been looking out the window, watching or more like safe guarding all the while. Seulgi had actually learned to braid hair when she was younger, mainly by watching Ji Eun braid her own hair in the mirror. 

It really wasn't too hard to pick up after bit of practice. Seulgi still wasn't the most talented at plaits, but after about twenty minutes of cramped up fingers and holding Sooyoung's head very,very still, Seulgi felt a swell of pride at her work. Grabbing a hand mirror from the healing room, the two admired Seulgi's handmade work of Sooyoung's hair. Sooyoung actually laughed at the sight of herself.

THey both immediately stopped when they spotted Yerim standing at the doorframe, looking rather uninterested. Flatly, her voice drifted, "What the hell did you do?" THere was underlying annoyance in her voice and Seulgi wan't even sure who it was directed at. Was she mad at Sooyoung for getting Seulgi to do her hair, or the princess for attempting the plaits in the first place? 

However, Seulgi spoke up, trying not to let the mood be ruined just yet. "I did, want me to do yours?" 

Yerim's face face twisted and her eyebrows caved in confusion. "Plait it? No thanks." 

"Oh come on." Seulgi said, "It'll be fun Yerim." 

The fox shook her head, tensing visibly. "No. I-I..." Turning suddenly and walking towards the back, she called over her shoulder. "I'm going for a walk." 

Seulgi felt everything deflate when she turned back to Sooyoung, whose eyes were still lingering on the back door. There was something going on between those two, but Seulgi didn't realize that they still hadn't resolved it until now. The days she spent in the healing room, she'd expected them to at least come to a sort of conclusion. It kind of annoyed her. THe two people she had to rely on, were a bunch of bickering children. 

"What was that about?" Seulgi asked the cougar.

Sooyoung's eyes fluttered and she blinked. "What?"

"Why is she like that? Did you two fight?"

Sooyoung brought a hand to her nape and subconsciously landed on the circle there, her mark that represented her grace. "We did, and it was alright but...she's still trying to figure everything out."

Seulgi sighed, letting a hand drag down the side of her face. "I'm going to read something, call me when Joo gets back okay?" 

Sooyoung nods and Seulgi watches her walk into the kitchen as she starts down the hallway to the healing room, looking for something educational to do. 

-

-

Yelling and yelling. That was all that could be heard. Seungwan didn't argue much and she hated raising her voice, so Seungkwan knew that something was terribly wrong. What were they saying? Nothing could be heard except noise and Seunkwan wasn't oblivious to the ragged breathing beside him, Hansol scared beyond wits, but pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake so you can turn over and talk to me if you want." Seungkwan had offered, lying with an arm supporting his head, staring holes into the back of Hansol's shirt. The prince stayed quiet, aside from the pathetic sniffles that he didn't hide very well at all. But as the growing noise of contentious, and toxic words been thrown and strewn through the atmosphere downstairs, Hansol had brought his hands to his ears and his body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs once again. 

In truth, Seungkwan felt like rolling his eyes. 

Why didn't Hansol just turn around and talk if he was so scared? Why didn't he just talk period? It was as if his mouth didn't work and he expected Suengkwan to read his mind. Sure, that would work with Uncle Eunhyuk, but that wasn't Seungkwan's playing field. And although he caught onto things quick, there were occasions where Seungkwan himself couldn't keep up. 

Maybe he was being a bit insensitive about it, but it ate away at him at how Hansol never told him anything, whilst he, himself had basically told the prince everything about himself. It's almost been a whole week since they'd arrived on their (back) door step. At first, Seungkwan found it rather exciting; he had a new friend to play with outside of tutoring hours. 

But now he was playing cat and mouse with the other, always unsure of everything. 

Either way, Seungkwan didn't even hesitate to tug Hansol by the shoulder. "Hansol! Hansol!" The boy didn't budge, ears still tight shut underneath the cupped palms of his hands. One thing he'd learned about the boy was that he was passive yet stubborn. Well, two can play at that game, Seungkwan thought.

"Sollie." He tried this time, knowing that the nickname was sure to piss the other off. He remembers the first time he'd used the name - as a joke - Hansol had gone so red it almost looked like his face was on fire. Seunkwan saw Hansol tense at the use of the word, and Seungkwan grinned inwardly. He had him. 

Hansol's hands feel from his ears and he shifted, facing Seungkwan. The shouting downstairs was getting quieter and footsteps were heard. The loud bang of the front door froze the both of them in their places. A chill went through Seungkwan, but luckily for him, Eunhyuk's voice came to him loud and clear. 

We've gone outisde to talk; I know you're still awake. Sorry you had to hear it.

Hansol looks visibly shaken and the sniffles that are constantly emitting from his nose tells the other that he's been crying again. Seungkwan raises an eyebrow, waiting for Hansol to speak. "So...? Talk to me." Seungkwan whispers, shifting closer. The two of them now face each other and Seungkwan can feel the heat radiating off of the other's body. Hansol is really warm, he thinks. 

Hansol looks down and fidgets with his hands again, this time instead of his elephant object, he plays with the end of the blanket. In an unsure voice he quakes, "I-I'm scared Seungkwan...what if they come to get me again? T-That's excatly hoe they sounded. Shouting at us, screaming, I-I don't like it."

"I don't like a lot of things either." Seungkwan told him flat. "I don't like the clothes my sister wears or my tutors, or my sister's cooking. But I still go through with it." 

"But it's not the same." 

Seungkwan scoffed. "But it is. If you and I were fighting, and then all of a sudden I start billowing at the top of my lungs-"

"Billowing? What does that mean?" Hansol interrupts. 

"It means screaming, sort of. But, if someone just started screaming at you, would you crouch down and surrender because you don't like it? Or would you get up and scream right back? Or even better - punch him in the face." 

Hansol thought about it for a moment. It was quite a lot for him to processs all at once, but he lifted his head once he came to a realization. "I-I would punch him in the face!"

"Good!" Seungkwan smiled at him and gave him a friendly shove on the shoulder. "You know, for a prince, you're pretty cool, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Hansol queried. 

"Well I guess I expected you to be stuck up and rude you know? Ordering everyone around." Seungkwan explained. 

Hansol frowned, looking back to the edge of his blanket. "I don't get to order people around. They tell me what to do and I do it. I can't do anything without asking someone first." 

"Really?" Seungkwan sat up, leaning against his headboard. "Tell me what the palace was like!" 

"W-Well, it was big, really big. Really easy to lose your way if you didn't know where you were. There's also a lot of people there, and angry looking men with these funny hats and things hanging down them - I think they were the council or something. And there was a really big garden outside where we learned things--"

"--What did you learn?"

"Well, there were all kinds of things. Languages, drawing, music, archery, sport. And then, we had to do scroll writing and recording. What else?"

"What kind of room did you have?" Seungkwan asked. 

"Um, it was big, but I shared it with two of my other brothers...Junhui and Chankyung. My brothers were older than me though and did cooler things. I wasn't really allowed anywhere other than the palace grounds, and even then I wasn't allowed to go outside my area. It got really boring sometimes." 

Seungkwan's mouth is open in disbelief and he scoots closer, the side of his hip now bumping the other's, Hansol having sat up beside him. Hansol isn't as scared anymore, Seungkwan can tell. He isn't fidgeting with the blanket anymore, and instead is staring into the darkness. 

Letting out a sigh, Seungkwan feels a little pitiful. He couldn't even begin to fathom the boredom of living within the palace walls. Of course, he knew they did all that "royal stuff", but he thought that maybe since they were the children of the most powerful, they'd be able to "I'd imagine so...do you like it here? In my house I mean. Is it...less restricting?" 

Hansol doesn't even hesitate when he breathed. "It's so much better."

"Really?" Seungkwan echoed, his voice soft. "Why is that? You've only been here for a short time." 

Seungkwan swears that the other's eyes begin to sparkle as they his through the darkness. "Because I can do whatever I want and no one can tell me that I can't." Hansol let out a massive yawn shortly after and sunk down into the sheets. 

"I'm tired." He mumbled, turning onto his back again. Seungkwan was a bit disappointed that their conversation had been cut short, but Hansol was probably very, very tired.

Seungkwan sighed and decided that he should try to get some shut eye soon as well. But, Hansol's stuck with him. Was it really that bad in the palace that Hansol found his small home more comfortable? Was the palace not as nice as Seungkwan thought? It mustn't be according to hansol's description. Even though they didn't have to do house work or chores, they didn't have much else to do either. 

Come to think of it, the children of the royal family had probably never set foot outside of the palace. Seungkwan couldn't even think about it, it hurt his head so much. Not being able to leave his house, to play with the other children in the villiages. His friends from the other houses around - Hyungwon, Taeyong, Sicheng - he would go mad not being able to see them. 

And then, he reflected on his initial behavior towards the prince. Harsh, blunt and blatantly rude at times - Seungkwan sometimes justified himself convincing himself that he was doing it to get Hansol to know him better. But, he felt so guilty all of a sudden. Hansol wasn't weak - maybe a bit sensitive but definitely not weak. And the more good he was seeing in Hansol, the more cracks he was seeing in his own skin. 

Maybe being a faster learner wasn't always a good thing.

-

-

"Please...please just talk to her. I know they're with her, I can feel it." Eunhyuk pleaded. 

Seungwan had been absolutely livid, breathing fire at the idea and it took all of her self control not to lunge at Eunhyuk and scream at him how much she did not want to see the woman who had ruined her life. Lead her into a hole so deep she didn't think she was capable of clawing her way out. Joohyun, the one who'd offered her to Shindong without even consulting. At first, Seungwan was so madly in love that she'd accepted, and her pockets were empty of cash, and turning to her family wasn't an option. They would've witnessed how much of a monster she really was, the creature she'd become in the walls of the camp. 

The large man had used her to kill off competition of his own market and Seungwan obliged obediently. Now, she wished she'd never done any of it. She wished she had died in the camp, turned to singe and ash from the clutches of Yifan's flame.

The reason she'd cut off all contact from her was so that she didn't have to talk to her, let alone look at her again. Seungwan shook her head for what seemed like the hundreth time. She wasn't as animated anymore, most of her anger being taken out within the walls of her home - which she felt guilt and regret for. The boys had probably woken up from so much screaming, or had stayed awake listening to them. But, knowing Eunhyuk he probably assured them that everything was fine with that smart little head of his. 

"I can't." This time her voice was soft, almost hoarse from all the shouting. "I...you don't know what she did to me Eunhyuk, and you'll never know because I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone."

"You can tell me!" Eunhyuk came pouncing back, desperate. "I can't do this without you Seungwan. I trusted you enough with the secret of the prince's life, and it will only be fair if you uphold your side of the deal. We're friends remember? You don't even have to have a conversation with her, just ask if Yerim is there." 

His smile was warm, eyes gentle as he poured out his hopeful suggestion. And Seungwan was this close to complying because she loved Eunhyuk that much - the man who'd practically raised her, almost everyone in the camp - but she didn't. She choked on her next sentence, closing her eyes and letting her hands ball into pathetic little fists. "I-I can't. I'm sorry Hyuk, I just can't."

The latter let out a deflated sigh. Nonetheless, she felt his large hand rest on her shoulder and pull her into a warm hug. "I guess I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, but could you at least tell me why? So I can at least understand..." he pulled back looking into her eyes, searching for an answer. 

Seungwan felt so bad in that moment, so she only nodded. "I can, b-but you can't tell anyone alright?" Yes, Eunhyuk probably could've read her mind for the whole story, but he was too kind and trustworthy to do that. Seungwan was the exact opposite of her brother and took a lot of coaxing when it came to making friends. So, between her and Eunhyuk, he promised to never read her mind unless she wanted him to. 

At times, his power was useful. He could understand her, feel what she was feeling, see what she had seen and she didn't have to do a single thing.

Eunhyuk nodded and together, the two walked inside. By that time, Eunhyuk quickly did a scan upstairs, and the two boys were sound asleep. They really needed to do something. Hansol couldn't just hide his entire life - and the kingdom needed a monarch. Hansol was the only remaining heir and Eunhyuk couldn't let the kingdom fall into the hands of evil again. 

-

-

A/n: why does everyone have grudges, sigh*


	7. Chapter 7

Joohyun woke up early that morning and got ready, dressing in her dark clothing and she let her hair fall down in smooth waves. Sooyoung had been on watch that night and when Joohyun made her way downstairs, she saw the other sitting on the living room couch in her cougar form. 

"Hey, tiger." Sooyoung looked up and her gleaming, feral eyes pinched together in concentration. Joohyun picked up an apple from the table. "Go upstairs and get some sleep. Yerim can keep watch next. Go wake her up."

The cougar didn't respond, only purring loudly and hopping off of the couch. The large shoulder blades contracted in and out and Joohyun wondered what it was like to be such a large powerful animal and still look graceful with each step. She shook her head and stepped out the door, a basket in tow and the cool wind of spring came with a breeze. 

The sun was only just rising from the clutches of dawn and the witch set off. It was a Sunday if she remembered correctly, so most people would either be sleeping in, attending the prayer temples or, like her, heading out to the markets. She was running low on herbs for her potions, and with the sudden mass of bodies under her lonely roof, the food in her cupboards was going much faster than she'd like. A trip the market was well overdue. 

It doesn't take long for her to reach the Cheo-Dong square where the best sellers are. She collects her herbs first, an assortment of natural remedies, medicines, and plants. She curses when she sees the turmeric is all taken by the time she reaches the stall and leaves with a strained smile. Having gotten most of her essentials for potions, Joohyun moves onto food. 

She decides to go big with it, even if she does have to carry it all in her measly basket. Soon the wooden cavern is filled with vegetables, meats and two glasses of fresh milk. As she is walking back, she remembers her icebox at home hasn't been topped up at all and so, grudgingly, she trudges back and grabs some ice from the Han family stand. Not many people had ice boxes, seeing as they were hard to maintain, but Joohyun had a few tricks up her sleeve. 

The walk back home felt like more than a mile and Joohyun could only hope that her arms were going to fall off with all that she had bought. Next time, she was going to drag Sooyoung out with her and make the cat carry the stupid food. Joohyun herself didn't even eat much, but Sooyoung and Yerim had the appetite of a horse. It possibly had something to do with their animal side, or that's what Joohyun suspected.

Marching home with her hands full, Joohyun expected the usual audience. The princess, the cougar, and the fox. Instead, when she enters into the main living room and open dining room, Eunhyuk is seated beside his sister along with a face Joohyun could've recognized anywhere.

She almost drops her ice basket. "Seungwan?"

"Joohyun," the samurai stands, lips pursed. 

Quickly placing the baskets on the kitchen bench, Joohyun inquires with a wavering voice. "To what pleasure do I owe this...visit?" Her eyes drift from Seungwan to Yerim, to Eunhyuk and then back to Seungwan. She tries her best not to fixate her gaze on the one person, but it's proving to be difficult. 

"We need to talk. All of us," Eunhyuk answers, a grave expression upon his face. 

Joohyun nods then turns to Yerim: "Where is Sooyoung?"

"She's keeping the princess and the children company," Seungwan tells her, stepping forward. Joohyun's chest feels heavy and it takes all self-control not to run away and hide. She never thought she'd ever had to face Seungwan ever again. Not in this lifetime anyway. However, it seems that the universe has not punished her enough. 

The silence lingers uncomfortably as Joohyun seats herself opposite the three. She would have offered tea, but Joohyun knows that neither of the three wants this meeting prolonged in any way or form. She feels the same way. 

"Is this concerning the safety of our royal family members?" Joohyun asks voice lowered. 

Eunhyuk nods. "Yes. Well, all of us really. From what I've... _heard_  along my journey, things aren't looking good. Troops from this so-called red army are infiltrating villages and cities one by one. Even though the head emperor claims to have control over the kingdom." he heaves a sigh. "It won't be long until they reach Cheo-dong."

The words sink in and Joohyun looks down at her fingers, twidling with the various rings that wrap around each knuckle. It was inevitable really. Joohyun knew it - the fake illusion of safety had shattered and just like many times before, the battle was called to them whether they wanted to face it or not. 

Taking a deep breath, Joohyun nods. "I understand. Is there a plan of action?"

"Unfortunately not yet," Eunhyuk says deflatedly. "However, I want to discuss with the princess before anything happens. It is her kingdom and inheritance at stake after all." 

Eyebrows pinched together, she nods once again, standing. "Well, we'd better move fast then."

 

-

 

-

 

Soon, the children are safely tucked away into bed and Joohyun has kept herself occupied in the kitchen, mashing, drying and preparing food. The princess and the rest of their party speak in hushed voices under the dimmed candlelight. 

"The only chance we have is to run," Eunhyuk tells Seulgi. 

"No there must be another way. I cannot let the monarch fall into the hands of these murderers." Her voice is firm with determination. Over the night, Seulgi hadn't been allowing her thoughts to stand idle. Her brother's face had been etched into the lids of her eyes, unmoving and along with it, the ever-growing fear for Hansol and his life. 

The young prince was never supposed to make it out of the palace alive. No one was. However, here they were, hiding away in a village of misfits and the unwanted. 

She shakes her head, "My brother is still alive. I know it."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Yerim asks. 

Seulgi sighs, "I'm not sure..."

"Is there anyone you know? Any connections to the royal family that you could trust? Anyone your brother would contact or confide with?" Eunhyuk tries. 

Seulgi closes her eyes, thinking hard. She'd never dealt with politics nor the council dealings so she wouldn't have the slightest idea in whom to trust with such an ordeal. Unless...it clicks. A few years back, Seulgi had gone riding with her brother to the Hunan waterfalls, east of the palace. 

-

 

-

" _Isn't is beautiful, dear sister?"_

_Seulgi nods, hands carding through the hair of her horse. "Yes. It is. You inherit a beautiful kingdom brother."_

_Chuckling heartily, Hangong shakes his head. "Oh no. It is not only I who takes the reins of this kingdom. Many bare the burden of the yoke along with me."_

_She tilts her head in question at the other. "Like whom? Those council members are good for nothing, greedy men."_

_"Not all of them," Hangong tells her, eyes gleaming with fondness. His hair blows in the evening breeze, deep bronze skin glowing in the autumn lighting. "I do work with more than the councilmen, you must realize."_

_"This is news."_

_"There is a man I trust with all my heart." He hushes, soft and sacred._

_"Would I be intruding in asking who this man is?"_

_He looks at her for a moment, contemplating. Then, with a sigh, he concedes. "When I was younger, my father and I used to visit the Kingdom of Nanyue. Their current king, Qinghe...he is a great and trusted friend." His voice is soft and Seulgi smiles._

_"You must be fortunate to have him as a friend."_

_"I do hope that someday you get the chance to meet him," Hangong tells her. "I do recite to him often about you."_

_"I do hope it is all positive, dear brother," Seulgi chuckles._

_"Oh don't worry. He is already as fond of you as I."_

 

-

 

-

 

"Q-Qinghe." Seulgi stammers, the memory forming in her mind. "Emperor of Nanyue. He and my brother...I believe they're close acquaintances."

"Nanyue? The head emperor? The very man who is rumored to have started this whole thing?" Yerim says with a cough, stealing a glance towards her brother. Eunhyuk looks down. "Is this the only friend you can think of?"

Seulgi nods. "Yes. The other councilmen are dead and I've never dealt with such matters. And besides. I trust my brother's judgment."

Yerim still looks unconvinced but stays quiet, lips pursed.

"Then we should leave as soon as time allows us,"  Seungwan concludes, rubbing the cap of her knee. "We should leave by tomorrow evening."

Yerim nods, "Alright. I know how to get there, but..." she gives Seungwan a side glance. "Some of us will have to stay behind."

"No," Eunhyuk speaks up. "It's all of us or naught. We are leaving no one to suffer at the hands of the Red Army." Looking at Yerim, "You already saw what they did in Hannam."

"But traveling in too large of a group will draw too much attention," Yerim counters.

"That's why we split up," Sooyoung sits up, the light falling upon her face. She looks towards Yerim. "We all know the way to Nanyue, and we always have Eunhyuk if we ever need his...abilities. And besides, Yerim and I can track hunt."

"It's  _dangerous_ , Soo. It's nearing winter and we'd be passing through the mountain ranges that line the border. Even experienced men don't make it through that blistering weather" Yerim grits her teeth.

"Yes, it is a dangerous journey," The cougar tells her, "But staying here would be like waiting for them with open arms."

Yerim's expression grows harder, looking towards her brother, an eyebrow raised. He lowers his head.

"Yerim, it's inevitable. You know it is." He whispers, his voice deflated. 

The white fox lets out a grunt, standing abruptly. Shaking her head, she leaves the room in a huff and Seulgi's eyes grow wide at the sudden outburst. Eunhyuk leans forward on his knees, hands clasped out in front of him, defeated.

Seulgi turns to the cougar, but Sooyoung just shakes her head, standing to follow the other out of the room. 

"We still don't have a plan Hyuk. All we have is a thought." Seungwan tells him.

"Just—Just give me until tomorrow morning." And with that, he leaves the room. 

-

 

-

Sooyoung follows Yerim through the same passage, up into the loft of Joohyun's home. The latter plonks herself down stop one of the supporting planks that run horizontally along the roof. Dodging the intertwining wood, Sooyoung takes the empty space beside her. Knees pulled to her chest, Sooyoung hushes, "You're not alone this time Yerim. We're all here."

"Not  _all_."

"You know what I mean." Sooyoung turns her head. The other is staring straight ahead into the darkness, eyes gleaming. 

Ignoring her remark, Yerim whispers, small and quiet, "Do you think it's still there?"

Sooyoung doesn't have to be Eunhyuk to know what Yerim's referring to. She's talking about the camp. "I don't know Yerim. Most likely not."

"Do you..." she trails off and turns her head to look into the other's eyes. "Do you think they're still after us?"

Sooyoung sighs and doesn't even hesitate to pull the other into an embrace. Yerim doesn't retract or recoil because she knows that Sooyoung has no motives and because quite frankly — she doesn't think she could survive this moment without the physical touch. There is nothing loving nor romantic about the strong, sturdy arms that are wrapped around her small frame. Years ago, months after the camp was liberated, in this very loft, they'd relived this conversation over and over again. It is a mere form of comfort.

 

And deep down, Sooyoung will admit her feelings for Yerim are still very much present. Maybe a little faded over the time spent apart, but she still loved the fox. Maybe it was all that they'd been through at a young age, or maybe it was because they both understood each other, despite their twisted ways. 

Memories of Yerim waking in the night, sweat trickling down her forehead in large beads, screaming out of fear and torment. She'd run to her and hold a hand against her mouth as she sobbed it all out, shaking against her, fragile and frail. Sooyoung suffered the same night terrors. and Yerim was there for her just as she was for the fox. She'd dream of waking up in the wretched camp again as if the infiltration never happened. 

Everyone who'd survived was no doubt scarred and traumatized beyond compare—Sooyoung couldn't even come close to describing how much her brother's death had affected her, how much the years of torment crushed her. 

She never wanted to relive it, never wanted  _anyone_  to have to experience the same things she went through.

 

Rubbing her back in soft motions, Sooyoung tells her, "Yerim, even if they were still after us...I would never allow them to touch you ever again."

 

-

 

_**BANG!** _

_Yerim winces at the sound of the knife planting into the canvas of the target, ripping through the material. She dares a look at the point of damage. Her heart drops. It's only an inch away from the bullseye. She peers up at the commanding instructor and his hand is already motioning for a staff._

_His large, wooden rod is placed into his hand at command and he advances forward upon Yerim, eyes angry. Yerim screams, eyes wide with fear. "No! Sir, I'm sorry, I'll get it this time, I promise! My hand just slipped!"_

_"Your hand," He growls, voice booming, "slipped? What a lazy excuse! I told you what I would do if you failed again. Now you deal with the consequences for being incompetent."_

_"No!" Yerim screams, tears in her eyes as she pleads pathetically._

_The instructor kicks her flat in the chest, and the wind is forced from her, a sharp gasp bursting from her lips. Her back hits the ground hard, the impact sending a shudder through her whole body. The instructor plants the heel of his boot on top of her collarbones, crushing her. She grips at his ankle, whining and squirming._

_"P-Please!" She wheezes. "I promise I'll do better—ah!" The rod is driven into her stomach and Yerim coughs, the sound resounding deep from within her lungs, coming out strained and gurgled. The instructor presses the heel harder and leers at her._

_"Sir please—" Another bash. Another choke. It has the whole quad of gracelings stopping and staring. Contrary to prior practices, the instructor doesn't shout for them to proceed with their throwing. Instead, he lets them watch._

_Sooyoung stands among the students, knuckles a pristine white as the grip on her spear tightens. She feels sick. Not only because of what he's doing to her—a mere fourteen years old—but because of how powerless she is. Sooyoung knows that the only thing she can do is stand and watch. And she hates it. With all her being._

_Yerim scratches, desperate now and the instructor removes his boot just as her face begins to turn a dangerous color. A sickening smile creeps across his face as he watches her cough and curls_ upon _the dirty surface, hands over her abdomen._

_For a small moment, Sooyoung believes he is finished with her. However, he is not._

_The instructor reaches down and grabs her by her silver hair and Yerim grabs at his hand, whining in pain._

_"Get up," He growls. She complies, staggering._

_He points at the table of weapons and spits, "Now get yourself together and how me a bullseye."_

_Shaking, Yerim follows his orders, all eyes on her as she grabs a blade from the table. She returns to her place in front of the target and positions her, trying to take her time. The instructor sees this, giving her no time and billows at the top of his lungs._

_"If you don't throw that blade within five seconds, you will deal with the consequences!"_

_Panicked, Yerim throws the blade in a haste, eyes closed. Sooyoung's heart sinks when she sees that the blade has once again, missed the mark. Yerim crumples to the floor, sobbing, and all Sooyoung wants to do is run to her and comfort her. But she can't._

_However, what follows is more terrifying than a sudden outburst would've been. Instead of losing his hair right then and there, the instructor only nods and walks away, carrying on with the lesson. Sooyoung's heart drops because she already knows what this means._

_At dinner, Sooyoung joins Yerim at her table. along with Seungwan and Yifan. Yerim doesn't speak, only playing with her food, chopsticks moving in a continuous_ circle _motion._

Trying to make conversation, Sooyoung speaks up. "What rotation did you two have today?"

"Close range combat," Yifan responds. 

Sooyoung looks to Seungwan. 

"Poisons."

Sooyoung nods, looking back at her own food. A small bowl of rice accompanied by a small portion of meat was really all they ever ate. Meals were never an exciting thing to look forward to within the walls of the camp.

**_BANG!_ **

The doors to the dining hall burst open and the throwing instructor appears at the door. Sooyoung doesn't even have time to clinch a fist before he zeroes in on Yerim. Eyes narrowed with a look that Sooyoung can only match with hunger, the instructor marches over. Gracelings part, making a path for him in silence and all talk in the dining hall has halted. 

Seungwan looks perplexed and Yifan the same. Sooyoung is at a loss and Yerim is already breaking down in tears beside her, lower lip wobbling as cries of, "No! No! Please, no!"

A harsh hand pushed Sooyoung out of the way as the instructor grabs a hold of the fox. Yerim kicks in protest, the sound piercing the silent air of the cafeteria. He holds her over his shoulder and she kicks and punches relentlessly, head thrashing as she pleads. Sooyoung can't bear to watch and as soon as most of the guards have gone to bed for the night, Sooyoung sneaks into the instructor's building in her cougar form. 

It doesn't take long to find Yerim and when she does, Sooyoung almost doesn't want to look. 

Nude and sobbing, Yerim lays on top of a bed of one of the instructor's, a blanket the only thing covering her lower half. Sooyoung transformed and carried her back to their shared dorm, ignoring the dried up tears that graced the foxes cheeks. 

-

 

-

 

Eunhyuk steps out of the house that night in order to tend to the horses — all three — Ruko, Benji, and Yunkyung. Sooyoung lies down for rest, having looked after the house all day and Seulgi joins her nephew in the room, watching over him. The atmosphere is uneasy in the kitchen as Seungwan makes herself useful, joining Joohyun in the kitchen.

The witch tenses at the sight of her. She nods in her direction, "Seungwan."

Seungwan gives a stiff nod of the head back. Eyes not quite meeting, she queries, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. You—You can go to bed," Joohyun replies tersely.

"Alright. Goodnight." Seungwan turns, headed for the front door. 

"Wait!" Joohyun calls. She walks towards her. "You don't have to leave. You can have one of the rooms. I'm sure you're tired."

Seungwan halts, turning and staring at Joohyun, eyes squinting slightly. Joohyun looks uncomfortable, no doubt, and maybe even nervous. Seungwan sighs and shakes her head, declining the offer. "It's alright. I need to pack a few things from home anyway. For both me and Seungkwan."

"What if walk you there and help?"

"Joo—"

"Seung, really. It's not an easy walk, especially whilst carrying luggage." Joohyun argues. 

Pushing the door open, Seungwan calls from behind, "If you insist, then come along. But don't think that this makes us friends."

Nodding, Joohyun slips on a pair of flats shoes and heads out the door. With a wave of her hand, she sets off a potion that'll alert her of any disturbance, despite the fact that three capable gracelings are already in the house. She can't take any chances. 

The walk is quiet but not too awkward. When they reach Seung-wan's home, Joohyun is unsure of how welcome she is to just stroll in. Seungwan stops on the front steps and turns around. "Stay here," she tells her, "I'll come out with mine and Kwan's things."

Doing as she's told, Joohyun waits outside for what seems like an eternity before Seungwan returns with two satchels and another leather kit that is almost the length of her body. Joohyun raises her eyebrows at the sight. She never thought that Seungwan would ever keep her sword or gear but...she doesn't delve into the thought. 

Joohyun takes one of the satchels from Seung-wan's hands and they were on their way. Joohyun was honestly expecting another silent trudge, but it seems that Seungwan has other ideas. 

"You still haven't apologized."

Joohyun swallows. "You know I regret it all—"

"— and yet you still can't say it outright."

"It's not that easy! Ok? You think I  _wanted_  that for you?"

"Well, it sure seemed like it when you were all over him and his lackeys up in the parlor."

"I did it for, you should know that Wan."

"Just like how you sold me into his hands—"

"—I didn't know what I was dealing with alright? The job they described was different from what they'd given you Wan. I wanted what was best for you, can't you see that?" Joohyun is frustrated now, triyng her best not to lose calm. 

"You  _hurt_  me, Joo!" Wendy cries under her breath, anguish clear in her voice. "I  _trusted_  you! I  _loved_  you and you  _betrayed_  the bond we had! It's not about the fact that you got caught up in a wrong deal, this is about how you made me feel! Do you know how many nights I cried because of how you abandoned me just like that?"

"Wan I—"

"Don't. Just stop. All I asked for was an apology, not an alibi. When you're ready to own up to it, then talk to me." Storming forward, Seungwan left Joohyun behind with her heart on the floor once again. 

A tear slips from the samurai's eye. 

 

-

 

 

-

 

**a/n: oh my,, i am SO sorry guys it's literally been like five months since the last update,, and this chapter is a bit short but oh well, it's quite packed so here ya go! i'm not even sure if yall are still interested in this anymore but i finally found the inspiration to write this again!!! also power up was so so so good,, my girl joy looked aMAzing!!!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me on aff!  
> @yeokseokbam


End file.
